His Beloved Son
by abbyli
Summary: A different man, an adult Draco Malfoy raises his little boy and watches him grow into the kind of man that Draco always wanted to be. Along the way, he finally becomes friends with Harry and Ginny. Final Chapter Posted.
1. Scorpius Is Born

~~~Scorpius Is Born~~~

Astoria and Draco were at home in their cottage when the first labor pain hit her. She clutched at her belly in shock and pain.

"Argh! Draco, I'm having the baby!" she cried.

Draco jumped out of chair and grabbed his wife's arms, supporting her.

"All right. Let's go," he answered, gently guiding her towards the doorway. Once they reached the doorway, there was a loud crack and they Disapparated.

~~~OOO~~~

_Crack! _

The secretary at the hospital's front desk didn't even flinch when she heard the sound of Apparation. She glanced up and directed them to the second floor.

On the second floor, Astoria was taken away from Draco and hustled away to a private room.

"You'll have to wait out here until she's ready and then you can come in," said the Healer.

Draco nodded, feeling his heart pounding in his throat. In truth, he had never felt so nervous before in all of his life. This was their baby. A brand new baby that was about to come into the world.

Draco decided that he should let his mother know what was going on. He raised his wand and cleared his throat.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" he said. An odd misshapen animal plunged out the end of his wand and soared out the window, carrying the message that Astoria was having the baby.

~~~OOO~~~

Draco waited for the Healer to allow him to go into Astoria's room. She finally came out about 20 minutes later.

"She's ready for you, Mr. Malfoy," smiled the Healer. Draco sighed in relief and followed the Healer into the hospital room.

Astoria was laying in bed, propped up by pillows. She lit up when she saw him. "Hey..." she whispered.

"Hey," he smiled, kissing her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted. The Healer said that it won't be long, now," she said.

"That's right. Another hour at least and your beautiful baby will be here," said the Healer as she brought in more pillows.

Astoria nodded. Draco laced his fingers through hers and looked into her eyes. That was the thing that he loved the most about Astoria. Her eyes were a beautiful light shade of brown that were almost hazelnut colored. He hoped that the baby looked like Astoria.

~~~OOO~~~

An hour had passed. Narcissa had showed up, having received the Patronus message. She had seen Draco and Astoria and was now waiting anxiously in the waiting room because it was time for the baby to be born.

Astoria screamed as the final pain hit her.

"Here he comes! It's a boy!" cried the Healer, holding up the jammy looking baby.

Astoria fell back against the pillows in exhaustion. Draco squeezed her hand and kissed her temple, barely taking his eyes off the screaming baby. He had never seen anything more beautiful in all of his life.

"Is he okay?" Astoria panted.

The Healer cleaned off the baby and wrapped him up in a blanket. She then placed him right into Draco's arms.

"Here you are, Papa," said the Healer.

Draco glanced down at Astoria and she nodded encouragingly.

"Go ahead, Draco," she smiled.

Draco stared down at the baby. He was screaming his little head off and his tiny fists were waving. His eyes were clenched shut. A second later, the baby quieted and opened his eyes. Draco was taken aback. The baby's eyes were hazelnut brown, the same exact color as Astoria's eyes. The most gorgeous pair of eyes he had seen in his whole life.

At that moment, it was just him and his son. He swore right then and there that he would be a better father than Lucius ever was to him. Oh, Lucius did love him. But he made all the wrong choices and was a hell of a lot more cowardly than Narcissa.

Lucius had died the year before in Azkaban. Even though Harry Potter had spoken up for the Malfoys after the final battle, Lucius was still a Death Eater and had commited several murders. Narcissa hadn't gone to prison, though and neither did Draco because Narcissa had saved Harry and Draco had never committed any actual Death Eater activity.

Staring down at Scorpius, Draco felt complete. He was so in love with his wife and with their baby. Little Scorpius.


	2. Off to Hogwarts

**~~~Off To Hogwarts~~~**

_**Eleven Years Later**_

Draco breathed in deeply. He was standing on Platform 9 ¾, getting ready to say goodbye to his beloved baby boy. Scorpius was excited about going to Hogwarts. He had been dreaming about it since he did his first feat of magic at the age of four. That was when Draco and Astoria sat their boy down and told him about the magical school. They weren't so sure how much of it he had absorbed at such a young age but he was here now.

Astoria had died a year ago. She had been helping out the Aurors in a case and had gotten in the way of the bad side. Devastatingly enough, she didn't make it. Potter had been on site when it happened and had arrested the man who had done it. Draco had managed a thank you before totally breaking down.

Since then, Draco and Scorpius had been on their own. Scorpius was a much happier little boy than he [Draco] had ever been at that age. Scorpius was being raised in the age of innocence. He was being raised away from the Dark Arts and from his crazy Malfoy relatives. The only other Malfoy relative he had contact with was Narcissa. The contact was limited, of course.

"Okay, kid. You ready?" asked Draco, looking down at the blond miniature of him.

"Yep. Trunk's already on the train, got a compartment all picked out. Ready to go," answered Scorpius.

At that second, Draco noticed Potter and his family down the Platform, getting the kids situated on the train. He saw Potter's son Albus who was a miniature of Potter. He and Scorpius were going to be in the same year.

Harry noticed Draco looking at him. Draco nodded at him and Harry gave a small wave and turned back to his family.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Who was that man you just nodded at?" asked Scorpius.

"That was just someone I went to Hogwarts with. His son Albus is going to be in the same year as you," said Draco.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"What house do you want me to be in?"

Draco looked at his young son in surprise. He lowered himself down so he was eyelevel with the boy.

"Scorpius...when I was in Hogwarts, I made the bad decision of wanting to be the best. I thought that one certain house would get you to the top and I would be around the best. I was put into Slytherin and became the biggest pompous prat you would ever meet."

Scorpius giggled. Draco loved the sound of his son's laugh. It was like bells to him.

"I am going to tell you right here and now that whatever house you are put into, I will be so happy and proud. You are an amazing kid. And don't you dare forget how much I love you, all right?" Draco said.

Scorpius nodded. "I love you too, Dad," he whispered.

Draco nodded as well. "All right. Now give me a hug and get the heck out of here!"

Scorpius giggled again. He threw his arms around Draco's neck and Draco pulled him close. He didn't really want to let go but he knew that he must. Releasing the little boy, he stood up.

"Send me an owl right after you're sorted and let me know how it went, all right?"

"You bet. Bye, Dad!" Scorpius climbed up the stoop and onto the train that was now beginning to move.

"Bye, son!" Draco followed the moving train down the platform until he reached Ginny Potter. He continued to wave as the train disappeared out of sight.

"Your son is beautiful," whispered Ginny.

Draco looked at her and smiled. "Thank you." He looked down at the little girl that was clutching Ginny's arm. "Your daughter is beautiful," he said.

Ginny gave him a warm smile. "Thank you."

Draco then saw Harry coming back. He gave a friendly nod to Ginny and turned and walked away, going back through the Platform.

Harry and Ginny watched him go. "Is he all right?" asked Harry.

Ginny nodded. "I think he is. Nervous about his boy going off to Hogwarts. Gee, I don't see how the two of you haven't become friends yet!"

Harry sighed and put his arm around her neck, pushing her long hair into her back. They made their way for the Platform barrier, Lily squished in between them. "I don't know why."

~~~**OOO**~~~

**Hogwarts Express**

Albus Potter sat alone in his compartment until he heard someone rap on the door. He looked up to see a blond boy the same age as him standing there.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full," said Scorpius timidly.

Albus shook his head. "Come in," he said invitingly.

Scorpius sat down in front of Albus on the seat. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy," he said.

"I'm Albus. Albus Potter," said Albus. He held out his hand and Scorpius shook it.

A moment later, a redheaded girl charged into the compartment and stopped. Albus rolled his eyes. "And this is my cousin, Rose Weasley."

Rose looked at Scorpius, remembering what her father had just said to her. She eyed him for a second and decided against holding grudges. "Hi. Call me Rosey," she said, shaking his hand.

"Scorpius. Nice to meet you," he said.

"You too." Rose plopped down on the seat next to Albus. "So, Scorpius. What house do you want to be in?" she asked.

"Well, my dad was in Slytherin," he began.

"I supposed your dad wants you to be in Slytherin," interrupted Rose. Albus elbowed her and shot her a dirty look.

"Actually, he told me that he would be proud of me, no matter what House I was put into," said Scorpius. "What about you, Albus?"

"I want to be in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor," Rose interrupted again as Albus opened his mouth to answer. "My dad says that I got my mom's brains and Ravenclaw is the smart and intelligent house. Gryffindor has the brave people but sometimes brainless. I think I would prefer Ravenclaw over Gryffindor," she said.

Albus and Scorpius smirked at each other. Albus waited for a second to make sure that Rose was done talking and he finally began to speak. "I think any house would be fine for me. I'm kind of scared that I will be put into Slytherin though. My dad tells me that he was almost put into Slytherin but the Sorting Hat put him into Gryffindor."

"Did you say your dad was in Slytherin?" asked Rosey.

Scorpius nodded. "Yeah. So were my grandparents."

"What about your mom?" asked Albus.

"She was in Slytherin too. Uh...my mom died last year," he added.

A saddened look crossed Albus's face. "I'm sorry, Scorpius."

"Sorry," added Rosey.

"It's okay. I've still got Dad," Scorpius smiled.

At that moment, a small knock came at the door and it slid open. A round faced girl with long auburn hair tied back into a ponytail stepped in. "Is it all right if I come in here?" she asked.

"Sure," chirped Rosey. "What's your name?"

"Laura Longbottom. What's yours?"

"Rosey Weasley. This is my cousin Albus Potter and our new friend Scorpius Malfoy," said Rosey, introductions all around.

Laura sat down on the seat next to Scorpius. "Nice to meet all of you," she said.

"Wait a moment. Isn't your father the professor of Herbology? Professor Longbottom?" asked Albus.

"Yes. That's my dad," she said.

"So you have the inside track!" giggled Rose. "So, what House do you want to be in, Laura?"

"My dad was in Gryffindor. My mom was in Hufflepuff. I guess either house would be fine," she said.

A few minutes later, Rose produced a pack of Exploding Snap cards and the four of them spent the rest of the train to Hogwarts playing cards and burning off each other's eyebrows.

**~~~OOO~~~**

Just the beginning!


	3. The Sorting

**~~~The Sorting~~~**

They arrived at Hogwarts a little while later. Rosey and Laura changed into their school robes first and then Albus and Scorpius changed. The train docked and they assembled out.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! Follow me!" came a very familiar voice. The nearly nine feet tall Hagrid was waving at the smaller children that were getting off the train.

Albus grabbed Scorpius's arm. "Come on!" he said. They followed closely behind Rose and Laura and walked over to the boats where the other first years were waiting. "Hi Hagrid!" Albus called.

"Hello there, Albus! Rosey!" said the gentle giant. He smiled down at both of them. Scorpius could see prominent streaks of gray through his wire cage beard and hair but kind beetle black eyes perched on top of his face. He relaxed then and instantly liked this man.

"Who're yer new friends, Al?" asked Hagrid, gesturing to Scorpius and Laura.

"This is Laura Longbottom and this is Scorpius Malfoy," said Albus.

Scorpius could see Hagrid's eyes contract at the name 'Malfoy'. He wondered then how many people his father had hurt when he was at Hogwarts. Scorpius knew that his father was no angel. But he was a good man and he loved him.

**~~~OOO~~~**

After crossing the lake, Hagrid led the now shivering first years into the Great Hall. They walked through the Great Hall and down to the front where the first years were supposed to gather for the sorting. An older boy with messy black hair had nudged Albus as he passed and Albus slapped him upside the head.

"Is that your brother?" asked Scorpius.

"Yes," Albus chuckled. "James. He picks on me all the time. Dad tells me that he's just like our grandpa James."

Scorpius smiled. He looked up to the staff table and could make out the teachers. Headmistress Minerva McGonagall sat in the center of the table and Deputy Headmaster Filius Flitwick sat beside her. Hagrid took his seat at the end of the table and almost sat on Professor Longbottom who was seated beside him. "Er, sorry Neville!"

"It's all right, Hagrid!" Neville panted, rubbing his arm.

Flitwick got up from his seat and walked around the front of the table. He conjured himself a step ladder out of thin air and walked to the top where he could tower above the small students.

"Welcome first years! In a moment, you shall be sorted into your houses!" he said.

A very old caretaker came in from the side door, carrying the oldest hat that Scorpius had ever seen. He set it down on the stool that he had set down next to Flitwick and returned to his place by the doorway.

Flitwick then unrolled a scroll of parchment that hit the floor. He read off the first name. "Arnold, Revelia!"

The trembling Revelia Arnold walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat was dropped onto her head. A moment later it shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"So, that's how it works," whispered Scorpius.

"That's it," said Albus.

Soon, the list got down to the L's. "Longbottom, Laura!"

Rose had to give a shaking Laura a push and she stepped up to the stool and sat down. Scorpius could Professor Longbottom become rigid. It could do in part that Hagrid had accidentally stabbed his hand with a fork.

"Ah...another Longbottom. Well, better be... RAVENCLAW!"

Laura's jaw dropped and her face lit up. She jumped up from the stool and dashed over to the cheering Ravenclaw table. She waved at her friends and also to her applauding father who had a napkin wrapped around his bleeding hand.

The list got down to the M's. "Malfoy, Scorpius!"

"It's you, Scorpius," whispered Albus, giving a now statue Scorpius a push.

Scorpius almost tripped over his robes as he walked up the steps. He sat down on the stool and the hat was dropped onto his head, covering his eyes.

"_Ah, another Malfoy, huh?" _came a tiny voice in Scorpius's ear. "_Goodness, you are quite the kid. Tragedy in your past, eh? Sorry about that. You seem like a good kid. Intelligent, brave, a lot of compassion as well. Your dad and your mum didn't show that until they were adults. I can see that you are going to show it now. Better be... _GRYFFINDOR!"

Scorpius's jaw dropped. The hat was removed from his head and he could see the Gryffindor table cheering him. He went to join them and turned back to the staff table. He could see the head of his house, Professor Longbottom sitting there with a look of shock on his face. Hagrid looked surprised as well but was cheering him on.

Scorpius then realized he was sitting next to Albus's brother James.

"You're Malfoy, right?" asked James.

"You're James," he stated timidly.

"Don't be shy. You're a Gryffindor now!" said James encouragingly. He clapped him on the back. Scorpius began to feel better.

"Thanks, James," he said.

"Sure. Little brother better be in Gryffindor or Mum and Dad will kill him," said James with a mischievous grin on his face.

Scorpius knew he was kidding and turned back to the sorting.

It finally got down to the P's. "Potter, Albus!"

Albus pushed his glasses back up onto his nose and slowly walked up to the stool. Barely a second after the hat was dropped onto his head, it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to be separated from his new friend. He was already separated from Laura and he had a feeling that Rose was heading to Ravenclaw as well.

Albus dashed over to screaming Gryffindor table and sat down next to Scorpius. "We're together!" he said happily.

"Yeah!" said Scorpius.

Albus then saw his older cousin, prefect Fred Weasley sitting a few seats away and waved at him. Fred waved back. "That's another one of my cousins, Fred Weasley. He's Mister Perfect," said Albus. "Fred, this is my new friend Scorpius Malfoy!" Albus called down the table.

"Nice to meet you, Scorpius!" Fred called back with a friendly wave.

Scorpius sighed in relief again. He was fitting in here. It felt nice.

The list _finally _got down to the W's. "Weasley, Rose!"

Rose practically skipped up to the stool and sat down. The hat was plopped onto her head. After a second, that hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables burst into applause. The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor houses had always been friendly with each other so it was a gain for both of them. Scorpius couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. He was in Gryffindor with Albus and Laura and Rose were in Ravenclaw. It was turning out so right.

~~~**OOO**~~~

After the feast was over, the Prefects led the first years up to the common rooms. Fred Weasley led the kids up to the Gryffindor common room and then directed them to their dormitories.

Scorpius and Albus climbed up the stairs to the dormitories along with their new fellow Gryffindors, Jack Thomas, Rensen Finnigan, and Ashton Corner. The boys soon got busy writing notes to their parents, telling them what House they got sorted into.

Scorpius saw that his things had been brought up already. He opened his trunk and pulled out some parchment and a quill.

_Dear Dad, _

_The sorting is now over. I was sorted into Gryffindor! In truth, I am very happy about that. I hope you are too. _

_I met some really nice people on the train. They have become my new friends. Their names are Albus Potter, he was sorted into Gryffindor as well, Rose Weasley, and Laura Longbottom. They were both sorted into Ravenclaw. Albus's older brother told me that Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are really friendly with each other so I will see Laura and Rose all the time. _

_So far it's been really nice. I've met lots of nice people. I hope you are well. _

_Love, _

_Scorpius_

Scorpius sighed and put the letter away, promising himself he would get up to the owlery with Albus the next day and send it to his father.

He looked over and saw that Albus was already changed and getting into bed.

"Goodnight, Scorpius," Albus called.

Scorpius smiled. "'Night, Albus."


	4. Getting The News

**~~~Getting the News~~~**

Draco woke early the following morning to an unusually quiet house. It took him a moment to remember that Scorpius was at Hogwarts now and he wouldn't see him until Christmas. Sighing quietly, he rose out of bed and pulled on a robe over his sweats and teeshirt. It was unusually cold for early September.

Draco went into the kitchen and pointed his wand at the coffee pot. It was soon bubbling away with the wonderful brown liquid. He poured himself a cup and walked outside to the front steps, watching his Muggle neighbors beginning their days.

"Ouch!" Something hard and feathery collided with the side of Draco's head. He looked up to see a little minute owl hooting happily above his head, carrying a letter. He quickly snatched it out of the air and walked back up the front step so he was hidden by the awning.

The owl continued to hoot with glee, happy he had completed his mission. Draco managed to untie the letter from it's wiggling legs and released it. "You're a little show-off," he said to the owl as it took flight again. He could have sworn he saw the owl flip his tail feathers at him in one last sense of showing off as he headed back into the sky.

Draco then tore open the letter from his son and read it.

"YES!" he pumped the air with his fist at the news of the Gryffindor placing.

He had shouted so loud that three of his neighbors had stuck their heads out their windows to see what all the noise was about. He waved at them. "Sorry! Electric bill's down. Happy about it!" he offered up lamely. They bought it and retreated back into their homes.

Draco walked back inside and sat down at his desk. He pulled out some regular paper and a pen and began to scrawl a response to his boy.

_Dear Scorpius, _

_Congratulations on being sorted into Gryffindor! I am so proud of you. I want you to understand something. I don't ever want you to think I wouldn't be okay with you being in Gryffindor or something. I love you very much. _

_I am also very happy that you have already made some knew friends. I used to know Albus, Rose, and Laura's parents. They are good people and I think you will get along great with their kids. _

_Be safe. I love you. _

_Dad_

Draco sat back and looked at his response. He thought about what Scorpius had told him. He had immediately become friends with Harry Potter's son. Oh, he was sure the kid was great. But, he wondered if he inherited his dad's stupid bravery. He got sorted into Gryffindor so he must have! He just hoped that Albus and James Potter weren't going to get Scorpius into too much trouble.

~~~**OOO**~~~

Harry sat back, staring at the letter that he and Ginny had just received from Albus.

"What is it?" asked Ginny, seeing the look on her husband's face.

"Albus just told me about his new friend, Scorpius Malfoy," said Harry.

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise. Then she began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Harry.

"Don't you see, Harry? It was so meant to be. Your boys become friends so you and Draco have to become friends," chuckled Ginny.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I just can't believe that a Malfoy was sorted into Gryffindor," he said.

"Laura Longbottom was put into Ravenclaw and it was pretty much a given she would go into Hufflepuff or Gryffindor like her parents," said Ginny.

"The kid must be a good kid," said Harry.

"Draco's matured a lot. He and I talked on the Platform," said Ginny.

Harry sighed. "It's been hard for the both of them since Astoria died. I was there when it happened."

"How bad was it?" asked Ginny. She remembered the day that Harry came home, looking as shell shocked as if he had just witnessed a murder. And he had. She hadn't asked him about it until now.

"It was bad. Luckily, we were able to catch the wizard who had just done it. Ron jumped on him and broke his wand so he could Disapparate," said Harry.

Ginny sighed. She had always felt bad for Draco ever since that had happened. Not even he deserved something like that to happen to him. "Don't give Albus a hard time about being friends with Scorpius. I think the kids probably really like each other. And if Rose and Laura are in Ravenclaw...uh-oh! A whole new group of misfits!"

Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around her. She was right. He wasn't going to worry about it. Maybe those boys were perfect for each other. Albus was a timid little thing that had a hard time coming out of his shell and he had a feeling that Scorpius was the same way.

~~~**OOO**~~~

Draco went to work at his shop in Diagon Alley not long after sending his response back with his own owl, Fern. He did the tap to get through the wall outside of the Leaky Cauldron and the wall melted away. Continuing down the walkway, he noticed a familiar redheaded woman coming out of Madam Malkin's shop.

Ginny smiled and waved at him. "Good morning!" she called.

"Morning, Ginny," he answered friendily. He saw a tiny redhead who was a miniature of Ginny clutching her elbow. "This is Lily, right?"

"Yep. Lily, say hi to Mr. Malfoy," said Ginny.

"Hi, Mr. Malfoy," whispered Lily. She then hid her face in Ginny's arm again. Draco and Ginny both laughed.

"Have you heard from Scorpius?" asked Ginny, falling into step beside him and keeping one hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Yes. I heard from him this morning. He was sorted into Gryffindor," smiled Draco.

Ginny laughed. "So was our boy. From what we hear, our kids are becoming best buddies," she joked.

"Well, maybe Albus will be a good influence on Scorpius," Draco grinned. He had stopped in front of his shop, Malfoy's Odds and Ends and was unlocking it.

Ginny followed him in and looked around. It was the nicest shop she had ever seen, covered in assorted...odds and ends! Replacement quills, wand cases, extra shoes for Quidditch, cute little headpieces, etc. Lily made a beeline for the head pieces and began oggling them.

Ginny turned to Draco who was now behind the counter, unlocking the register. "This is really nice. I'm surprised I've never been in here before."

"Probably because my last name is on the door." The words were out of Draco's mouth before he could stop them. He sighed. "I'm sorry. That was out of line."

Ginny shook her head, making her long hair ripple behind her. "It's true. Don't worry about it. It's I who owes you an apology."

"What do you mean?"

"You seem like such a nice person now but I have been living in a grudge the past 20 years. I should have gotten to know you better," she said.

"I think our kids have given us a hand," said Draco.

Ginny smiled. "Listen, would you like to come over for dinner tonight? It's just going to be Harry, Lily, and I," she said.

Draco nodded. "You better warn Harry," he said.

Ginny smiled. "Don't worry. I will."

"Well, thank you. I would love too," he accepted.

"Great. Be there at 7."

"Mommy!" Ginny and Draco both jumped at the sound of Lily's voice. "Mommy, can I have these hair clips?" she asked.

She held up a pair of sapphire blue hair clips that had fluttering butterflies on the ends. Ginny checked the price tag. "Two Galleons. That's fair."

"No charge," said Draco.

"Oh, don't be stupid," said Ginny, pulling out her wallet.

"Lily, when's your birthday?" Draco asked the little girl.

"December 5th," she said.

"Think of it as an early birthday present. The next purchase you make, I'll charge you," Draco said with a small smile playing on his lips.

Ginny began to laugh. "Deal."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy!" chirped Lily.

"Thank you, Draco," smiled Ginny.

"Thank you, Ginny," whispered Draco.

~~~**OOO**~~~

"You what?"

"Shhhh! Lily's sleeping!" snapped Ginny at her redfaced husband.

"Why did you invite him to our home" Harry demanded.

"Because he is a nice man and I kind of feel sorry for him. Scorpius is all he has. He just seems kind of lonely to me," said Ginny.

Harry sighed. "All right, all right. What do I have to do?"

"You have to be nice to him. Start up a conversation with him. Listen, he was really nice to me and Lily today. He gave Lily a set of hair clips from his shop as an early birthday present. Just...just be nice to him. All right?" Ginny said.

Harry heaved another great sigh. Ginny rolled her eyes. "This isn't some big sacrifice, you big goon!"

Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.


	5. Something Brand New

**~~~Something Brand New~~~**

Draco Apparated over to Harry and Ginny's house about quarter to seven that evening. He knocked on the door and Ginny and Lily answered. Lily had her new hair clips in her hair and looked just like Ginny did when Draco first met her.

"Hello, Draco. Come on in," said Ginny with a warm smile on her face.

Draco pulled out his wand and _POP! _Six roses came out the tip. Ginny chuckled and took them from him. "Thanks."

Lily oohed at the feat of magic. "Can you show me how to do that?" she asked.

"You need to get a wand first," smiled Draco. Lily moaned and huffed at him, stalking away. Draco chuckled and followed Ginny into the kitchen where she had just conjured a vase out of thin air and was filling it with water from the kitchen sink.

From behind him, Draco could hear Harry's footsteps coming down the stairs. He then appeared in the doorway.

"Hello, Draco," said Harry.

"Hi, Harry," said Draco. He held out his hand and Harry shook it. When their eyes met, though, gray on green, Harry then saw the real Draco Malfoy shining through there. He was exhausted and lonely. He had seen what Ginny had seen earlier that day.

"Would you like something to drink?" asked Harry. "We have wine and pumpkin juice."

"Uh, wine would be fine," said Draco. Harry manually poured him a glass and they strolled out to the living. Actually, Ginny kicked them out because they kept getting in the way of floating knives and forks that she was directing with her wand.

Harry and Draco talked for almost an hour. In truth, they got to know each other very well. Ginny listened in on their conversation and could see how much the two of them really did have in common. They also did goofy little tricks with their wands and entertained a cranky Lily.

Finally, Ginny finished cooking dinner and brought it out, the stuff floating in front of her with her wand. For the next two hours, the Potters and Draco enjoyed a nice meal and lots of laughter.

~~~**OOO**~~~

Scorpius looked nervously at his new schedule. He glanced over at Albus who was busily writing things all over it with his quill.

"What do you have first period?" Scorpius asked him for the tenth time in ten minutes.

Albus chuckled and handed him the schedule. "Here. Have another look for yourself."

Scorpius took it from him and was relieved to make sure that he and Albus had at least four classes together. They had Potions first period, taught by Professor Edelstein, they had Transfiguration fifth period with McGonagall (even though she was headmistress, she still taught classes), Charms sixth period with Flitwick, and Defense Against the Dark Arts last period with Professor Ashby. Three of those four classes were with the Ravenclaws so they would see Rose and Laura as well.

"Are you ready to go to Potions?" asked Albus.

Scorpius nodded. "Yep."

"Okay, let's go."

~~~**OOO**~~~

They made their way down to the dungeon that had for so long been Professor Snape's classroom and later Professor Slughorn's. Now it was occupied by a kindly woman named Lizzie Edelstein who had been teaching there for two years. She wasn't the brightest woman in the world, quite forgetful, but she was the best at Potions.

"Welcome first years. What do we have...Gryffindor and Ravenclaw?" said Edelstein as she looked at her schedule.

Rose giggled. Laura slapped her arm. She stuffed her fist in her mouth to stifle her giggles. Scorpius and Albus both smiled and turned their attention back to Edelstein.

"Now, this class is going to concentrate on Potions, as you all know, so the wands won't be necessary. As long as you work hard and give lots of effort, I will try to be a fair teacher," said Edelstein. "Now, I am going to take roll call. Ophelia Axelby?"

"Here," said a small Ravenclaw from the back. The roll call continued on and then Edelstein gave them their first assignment, 'Draught of Happiness'.

Of course, Rose was the best at the potion and Edelstein had a big stupid grin on her face for the rest of the period after tasting it. Rose received her first 'Outstanding' of the year and boy, did she have a big Hermione-ish smug look on her face.

"God, you look just like your mom," said Albus, noticing the smug look. Rose shrugged her shoulders.

"I like being like my mom," she said.

Albus chuckled. He looked over at Scorpius who had a troubled look on his face. "What's wrong, Scorp?"

"I got an A," he sighed.

"So did I! Nothing wrong with an A!" Albus said. "This is normal from Rose. She's just like Aunt Hermione with the brains. Besides, you heard Professor Edelstein. You can always get extra help from her."

Scorpius smiled and shook his head. "All right. Besides, it is just the beginning of the year."

~~~**OOO**~~~

Scorpius went off to Arithmancy and later History of Magic. History of Magic was with the Slytherins. And of course, he was recognized by them.

"Hey, Malfoy! Why are you in the goody house? You should be over here with the best!" sneered a pointy-faced black-haired boy with a mish-mash of crooked teeth.

Scorpius did his best to ignore them. The girl who was sitting beside him, a fellow Gryffindor named Haley Washington leaned towards him and whispered "That's Jacob Flint. His father was in Slytherin and knew your dad. Just ignore him. Mr. Flint is just mad that your dad doesn't have contact with those idiots anymore."

Scorpius smiled his thanks and turned back to listening to Professor Binns's extremely boring lecture on goblin wars.

~~~OOO~~~

Finally, Transfiguration rolled around. Scorpius met up with Albus and they went into the class. Their headmistress stood in the front behind her desk.

"Welcome, first years," she began. "This should be quite the interesting year."

At that moment, McGonagall jumped forward and disappeared. Sitting on the desk was a marbled tabby cat with the exact markings around her eyes just like a pair of glasses.

The class ahhed in excitement and applauded. The cat jumped off the desk and McGonagall stepped forward.

"What was that?" begged Rensen Finnigan excitedly.

"I am something called an Animagus," said McGonagall. "I am able to turn into an animal at will."

"Any animal?" asked Jack Thomas.

"No, not exactly," said McGonagall. For the next ten minutes, the Gryffindors listened excitedly to her explanation of human transfiguration and Animagi. Scorpius couldn't stop thinking about how cool it would be to be an Animagus. He wondered what kind of an animal he would turn into. He had a thing for owls. Maybe a big barn owl.

"That was bloody brilliant," said Albus after class got out.

"I wonder what it would be like to be an Animagus," muttered Scorpius, not even listening to his friend.

"Are you thinking about doing it? It couldn't hurt to asked McGonagall about it now since it takes years to become one," said Albus.

"Do you think I should?" asked Scorpius.

Albus shrugged. "Couldn't hurt," he repeated.

"Maybe I will..." Scorpius then made it his silent resolve to go talk to McGonagall once classes were over.

~~~**OOO**~~~

_Knock, knock _

"Come in," said McGonagall when she heard the door. The large door creaked open and in walked Scorpius, looking just as timid as ever do be in the presence of her and this office. Minerva had to smile when she saw him. "Come in, Mr. Malfoy," she beckoned him.

Scorpius stepped forward. "Uh..."

"Was there something on your mind?" asked Minerva.

"Um...yes. I wanted to ask you about Animagi?"

"What about it?"

"How exactly would you become one and how long does it take?" Scorpius blurted out in one breath.

Minerva was taken aback by the boy's bluntness. "Mr. Malfoy, could you be thinking about becoming one?"

"Kind of..."

"Malfoy, you are only eleven years old. Most people don't apply for registration until they are at least 16," she said.

"Is there an age limit?" asked Scorpius.

"Well...no, actually, there isn't."

"So I could register if I wanted too?"

"It is a very painful process, Mr. Malfoy..." interrupted Minerva.

"I understand that. Professor, I've thought about this and I would just like to learn more. That's all," said Scorpius.

"Well...all right. I will give you some information on it. But don't go trying anything!" she warned, rising from her desk.

"All right," promised Scorpius.

Minerva walked over to a filing cabinet and pointed her wand at the drawer. "_Alohamora," _and the locked drawer came open.

"Well, well, well. Malfoy wants to be an Animagus," came a sneering voice.

Scorpius jumped out of his skin, looking around for the source of the voice.

"Up here, boy!" Scorpius looked up to the portrait that hung directly opposite of Minerva's desk and saw a black haired man with a hooked nose looking down at him.

"Scorpius, this is Professor Snape. He was Headmaster before I took over," said Minerva, gesturing to the portrait. "Severus, be nice!" she warned.

"Oh, your Malfoy's kid. Goodness, you look just like him," said Severus.

Scorpius almost began to laugh. "I get that a lot. So does my friend Albus," he said.

"Albus? That wouldn't happen to be Albus Potter, would it?" said Snape.

"How did you know?" asked Scorpius.

"Let's just say that your dad and Albus's dad were permanent fixtures in my miserable life," said Snape.

"He's just sore because he died young," came a kinder and gentler voice from the other side of the desk.

Scorpius turned to see a portrait of a man with long white hair and a long white beard and half-moon spectacles looking down at him. His light blue eyes were twinkling mischievously.

"And this is Albus Dumbledore. He came before Professor Snape," said Minerva as she approached Scorpius with the pamphlets in her hand.

"Hello, Scorpius. My, my, you do look just like your father," said Dumbledore.

"Hi, Professor. So you're the man that Albus is named after? Actually, both of you are." Scorpius pointed one hand at Dumbledore and the other at Severus.

Severus's black eyes widened in surprise. "Named after?" he asked.

"Yeah. Albus's middle name is Severus," said Scorpius. He remembered back to when Albus told him about it. He had been terrified he was going to end of up in Slytherin and Harry had soothed his fears by telling him about Dumbledore and Severus and how Severus was the bravest person he had ever known.

Minerva watched Severus's face. A look of humbleness passed over him as Scorpius told him and Dumbledore what Albus had told him. Minerva began to grin. She couldn't help it.

After five more minutes of talking, Minerva shooed Scorpius out of her office and off to bed. When she shut the door behind the tiny boy's retreating back, she turned back to the portraits.

"Are you going to tell Draco, Minerva?" asked Dumbledore.

"Do you think I should?" asked Minerva.

"With Potter's kid being his best friend, he might rush off and try to become an Animagus on his own," sneered Severus.

Minerva ignored him and stepped over to her fireplace. She knew that Draco had a right to know about what his son may try to do in the next couple of years. She shrugged it off and took a pinch of Floo powder off the mantle and tossed it into the fire.

"Elder's Corner!" she called into the fireplace. The fire burned emerald green and she stepped into it, whirling away.


	6. The Possibilities

~~~**The Possibilities**~~~

The moment that Minerva was whirling into Draco's fireplace, he was arriving home from work. He jumped when he found his old teacher standing in his living room and threw his bag and books everywhere.

"Professor! My goodness, you scared me!" he sighed, holding his hand to his heart.

"I am very sorry, Draco. But this is kind of important," she said.

"Is Scorpius all right?" he asked worriedly.

"He's fine. But we do need to talk about him. I hope you don't mind, could you escort me back to Hogwarts? I don't want to leave Albus and Severus alone together too long," she said.

Draco looked confused for a moment and then began to smile. He had been to Hogwarts one other time after the battle had ended. The portrait of Severus Snape had just been installed and he was sniping and sneering at everyone that walked into the office.

Draco put down his things, put his wand back into his pocket, and threw some Floo Powder into the fireplace. They stepped back in and whirled back to Hogwarts.

~~~OOO~~~

"Really? An Animagus?" asked Draco. Minerva had just told him everything that she had talked with Scorpius about. She now honestly believed that Scorpius was considering it.

"He does seem interested," said Minerva. Draco sighed.

"Are you telling me this because he might sneak off and try to do it on his own?" asked Draco.

Minerva had to smile. "With Harry Potter's son as his best friend, you just never know," she said.

Draco laughed. "I'll talk to him. If he is serious, maybe I'll let him do it when he's fifteen. But not now," he said.

Minerva nodded in agreement. "Fifteen is a much better age than eleven," she said.

Draco smiled. "Is it all right if I come back tomorrow?"

"Of course. He has a free period at ten o'clock. You can come back then."

"Thanks, Professor."

"Please...Minerva."

~~~OOO~~~

"That's amazing," said Ginny that next morning. Ginny and Lily had popped through the fire to bring Draco some breakfast and he had just told them what Minerva had told him the night before.

"I don't know what I am going to do. I'm going to go talk to him in a few minutes and I'm going to find out if he is serious about this. If he is, maybe I'll let him apply for registration when he's fifteen. But not now. He is much too young," said Draco.

"You know, Harry's father James and his friends were Animagi at young ages," said Ginny.

"They were?"

"Unregistered of course," she smiled.

Draco had to laugh. "What were they?"

"James was a stag, like Harry's patronus, Sirius was a wolfhound, and Pettigrew was a rat. It was so they could take care of Remus Lupin when he transformed," said Ginny.

"Goodness," Draco ran his hands through his receding hair. It was a frightening thing to think about, his boy turning into some sort of animal. He wondered what kind of an animal Scorpius would turn into. Merlin's beard, anything but a snake. He knew if Lucius was involved in this, he would be pushing Scorpius to be a snake or some other frightening animal.

"Listen, maybe I can ask Harry to send you some information. He is the head of Auror Department," she reminded him.

Draco chuckled. "Thanks but Minerva already gave me some info. She gave Scorpius a bunch of pamphlets as well."

"Well, it was just a thought. Listen, we have to get home. Lily and I have some lessons to get through," said Ginny, looking around for her redheaded daughter.

"She's over there," Draco pointed. Lily was sitting at the kitchen counter, levitating spoons in the air. He started to laugh because that was the same exact thing that Scorpius would love to do when he was messing around with his magic when he was Lily's age.

"Lily!" The spoons all clattered onto the counter.

"Mom!" Lily moaned. Ginny gently grabbed her daughter's arm.

"We have to go. Draco has to leave anyway," she said.

"Oh, all right," said Lily. She wriggled out of her mother's grasp and walked over to Draco and threw her arms around his waist. "See you soon, Mr. Draco," she said.

A surprised Draco hugged her back. "I hope so, little one," he said.

Ginny smiled at this sweet sight. She beckoned her daughter to her side, grabbed some floo powder off the mantle and tossed it into the fireplace. The emerald flames burst up and she called "Godric's Hallow!" and stepped in, pulling Lily after her. They whirled out of sight.

Draco sighed. He threw some powder into the fire and the emerald flames were bouncing again. "Hogwarts!" he called and he stepped into the fire, whirling away from his home.

~~~OOO~~~

Scorpius stared at the note that he had just received from McGonagall. It was asking him to come to her office during his free period.

"What did I do?" he muttered to himself.

"You didn't do anything. She probably just wants to talk to you," said Albus. He looked at his nervous friend and patted him on the shoulder. "Relax. You're fine."

"It's probably nothing," said Laura. Rose nodded in agreement.

The four friends were in the library, looking up some Potions research for a paper that had to be done. Edelstein had allowed them to take the period to do the work after giving them the assignment.

Finally, it was ten to ten and Scorpius. "All right. See you guys later," he bade them goodbye.

"Tell us how it goes!" Rose called.

Scorpius made his way down to the Headmistress's office and stood at the stone gargoyle. He glanced back at the note that McGonagall had sent him. The P.S. said _I enjoy fire whiskey. _

"Firewhiskey?" he whispered tentatively to the gargoyle. The gargoyle bounced aside and allowed him to enter the office.

To his great surprise, McGonagall wasn't anywhere to be seen. His dad was sitting in the chair that the student normally occupied when beckoned there.

"Dad?"

"Hey, Scorpius," said Draco, beaming at him. Scorpius approached his father and gave him a hug.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just needed to talk to you about something, said Draco.

"Oh. What about?"

"Now, don't get mad. Minerva...I mean Professor McGonagall came to talk to me last night. She told me what you have been thinking about. Becoming an Animagus," he said.

"Dad, it was just a thought. I'm not going to actually do it right away," said Scorpius.

"But is it something that you really want to do?" asked Draco.

Scorpius nodded. "It sounds like something pretty neat. Professor McGonagall is one. She says that it's a long process to do but once you're there, it comes in handy," said Scorpius.

Draco smiled. He wrapped his arms around his son's neck and gave him a noogie. "Aw, Dad!"

"All right, all right. I won't bug you. But two quick things. If you still want to do this in a week, I will let you. But you can't register until you are fifteen. No sending off an owl to the ministry next month, all right?"

Scorpius pouted a bit but gave in. "All right. What was the other thing?"

"Uh...what kind of an animal do you want to be?"

Scorpius smiled at his father's timidness. "I thought about that. I really like owls. I was thinking about maybe a tawny or a minute owl."

"A minute owl can't carry very heavy loads," said Draco.

"I'm not planning on carrying heavy loads! I won't be a real owl!" said Scorpius.

Draco began to laugh. "You got me."

The two talked for the rest of the hour. When the bell rang, Scorpius had to get off to Arithmancy class and Draco had to get to his shop.

"All right, have a good day," said Draco, giving his son a one armed hug.

"You too," answered Scorpius, returning the hug.

Draco walked over to the fireplace and threw a pinch of Floo powder into the fire. The emerald flames began to dance. Just before Draco stepped into the fire, he turned towards his son. "Scorp?"

"Hmm?" Scorpius turned back towards him.

"I love you."

Scorpius smiled. "Love you too, Dad."

The last thing that Scorpius saw was his father's smiling face as he whirled out of the grate and out of sight.

Once Scorpius had left the office, the portrait of Dumbledore finally spoke. "Don't you just love happy endings?"

Severus grunted at him. "That boy is going to try to register no matter what his father says."

"Would that be the worst thing in the world?" said Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eyes.

Severus rolled his eyes.

~~~OOO~~~

Please review and tell me what you think! I know that some of my facts may be incorrect about the Animagi so forgive me.


	7. Eavesdropping Pals

**~~~Eavesdropping Pals~~~**

Scorpius headed for his Transfiguration class after Arithmancy. As he turned the corner for McGonagall's classroom, he heard a voice calling his name.

"Hey! Hey, Malfoy!" Scorpius turned towards the sound of the voice and saw James Potter heading for him.

"What's up?"

James stopped and held his chest, trying to catch his breath. "You got a minute?"

"I got two. What's up?"

"Listen, I was wondering, are you actually thinking about becoming an Animagus?" he asked.

"Who told you that?"

"Face it, Al's got a big mouth," James smirked.

Scorpius scowled. "Yes, I am thinking about it."

"Just out of mild curiosity, do you have any information on it?" asked James.

Scorpius began to laugh. "What animal do you want to change into?"

James grinned sheepishly. "I really like falcons."

"Oh, they have big talons. You can stab people," said Scorpius.

"What about you?" asked James.

Scorpius looked a little timid before he answered. "I got a thing for owls," he smiled.

James grinned at him. "What kind?"

"Either a tawny or maybe a minute owl."

At that moment, the bell rang. "I gotta get to Potions. Talk to you later!" James dashed off back down the hallway.

Scorpius turned and entered his Transfiguration class.

**~~~OOO~~~**

Through out the whole class, Scorpius could feel Minerva's eyes on him. He turned and whispered to Albus "Boy, I wish McGonagall would stop staring at me."

"She was the one who blabbed to your dad, wasn't she?" asked Albus. Scorpius had taken the first five prep minutes of class to tell Albus what had happened in McGonagall's office with the talk that he had had with his father.

Scorpius nodded. "Yeah. I think she and my dad are really afraid I'm going to run off tomorrow and try to become an owl. By the way, you better look out for James. He started pummeling me for information about Animagi. He said he really likes falcons," he added.

Albus rolled his eyes. "That's just like James. Always wanting to get in on things. He's also going out for Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team tomorrow."

"Tryouts? We've got to go see those," said Scorpius.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy! Do I need to take points away from your house for talking?" came Minerva's shrill voice.

That shut Albus and Scorpius up. To Minerva, it felt quite strange to be reprimanding a Potter and a Malfoy again. But this time, they were together. She was also reprimanding a Weasley and a Longbottom in her Ravenclaw classes. It felt strange.

**~~~OOO~~~**

This time, Harry, Ginny, and Lily were having dinner at Elder's Corner with Draco. While they were having coffee, two owls began pummeling on the window. Draco got up to let them in and ducked in time to avoid the extremely happy minute owl and the large tawny.

The tawny made a beeline for Harry and dropped a letter into his lap. It dipped it's beak into the water glass and took flight again, heading right back out the window. Draco had to chase the minute owl around the room for five minutes before he finally caught him and took the letter away.

Ginny and Lily thought this was quite humorous, watching their friend try to snatch the owl out of the air. Draco grunted at the both of them and tore open his letter. He began to laugh after a moment.

"It's from Scorpius. He's telling me about your son James and that he wants to become an Animagus too," he chuckled.

Harry rolled his eyes as he put down his own letter. "And this is from James, begging me for some Animagi information about Dad and Sirius."

Ginny pulled Lily into her lap and smiled at the two men. It was actually pretty funny to her. Her husband and Draco had hated each other for such a long time but now they were friends and their sons were great friends as well. She had also gotten a letter from Hermione that morning telling her all about Rose and Laura Longbottom becoming best buds. It meant a lot actually.

**~~~OOO~~~**

Even though his father had told him that he was going to wait until he was fifteen before he applied for registration as an Animagus, Scorpius was sorely tempted to send in his paperwork now. There was no age limit so he could do it.

Albus had told him about what James and Sirius had done when they were in Hogwarts. They had become unregistered Animagi and transformed into a stag and a wolfhound. Albus and Scorpius both had a feeling that the present James Potter was going to try to do that.

"You should do it, Scorp! You should just send in your paperwork and get it over with!" pushed James.

It was nearing Christmas and the Gryffindors were getting ready to go home. James was dying to see if this Animagi paperwork would get passed with Scorpius so he could give it a try. Scorpius wasn't so keen to breaking the rules. James was in detention all the time, mostly with Professor Longbottom. Scorpius didn't want to get caught and he didn't want to get an embarrassing Howler sent to him by his father if the Ministry decided to investigate and they called him.

"James, could you please lay off the poor man!" barked Albus, coming to Scorpius's rescue.

James pouted and stalked away across the common room to join his friends. Scorpius looked at Albus. "Thanks. He's driving me nuts."

"Well, I've been around him for almost twelve years. I've learned to deal," smiled Albus. "Hey, listen, I got a letter from my mom. She's getting a small gathering together for Christmas with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and Rose and Hugo. You and your dad are invited."

"Oh, my dad already wrote me about that. He also said that he and your Uncle Ron aren't the best of friends," said Scorpius with a small smile on his face.

"Well, they're going to get along on Christmas or my dad will arrest the both of them!" laughed Albus.

Scorpius chuckled and they both hurried off to last Transfiguration class of the term.

**~~~OOO~~~**

Christmas Eve

Scorpius was back home with his dad. Draco was so relieved to have his son back home. Ever since Astoria had died, he had become quite the overprotector but was learning to deal. Scorpius really appreciated that.

Seven people were gathered in the cramped cottage at Godric's Hollow. Ron and Draco were avoiding each other like the plague but Hermione had made an honest effort to get along with him. They both remembered all to vividly the day in their third year at Hogwarts when Hermione had beaten the crap out of Draco a few days before the poor hippogriff's execution. It was actually a subject of conversation now and they were laughing about it.

Scorpius was hiding a secret from everyone. He had sent off the paperwork and applied for registration to become an Animagus. He knew it was going to take years for him to become an Animagus so he would have some time to prepare his dad for it. It wasn't James's pushing that had caused him to apply for registration. After weeks of thinking about it, he had decided that this was something that he truly wanted.

The festivities were heating up. The adults had downed glasses of mead and eggnog while the kids had sucked down bottles of butterbeer and pumpkin juice. They had also had pop-ins from Teddy Lupin, George and Angelina Weasley with their three children, Bill and Fleur with their children, and Molly and Arthur.

Midnight came. The large clock that sat on the mantle chimed. Draco looked around for Scorpius and saw that he was asleep on the floor by the sofa. All of the adults were starting to feel drowsy after all the alcohol that they had intaken. One by one, they all drifted for the fireplace with their children and whirled away in the flames.

Soon, Draco and Scorpius were the only non-Potters left at Godrics. Draco walked over to Scorpius and carefully scooped his son up into his arms. Scorpius didn't stir.

"Listen, guys. We had a wonderful time. Thank you so much for inviting us," he whispered.

"It was our pleasure," said Harry. He had a sleeping Lily in his arms. Ginny threw some Floo powder into the fireplace and helped Draco step over the grate. She waved as Draco and Scorpius flew out of view.

**~~~OOO~~~**

Kind of a drop off ending. Stay tuned!


	8. The Letter

**~~~The Letter~~~**

Scorpius returned to Hogwarts after the New Year. He finally told Albus what he had done with the registration papers. Albus was stunned.

"I can't believe you did that!" he hissed to him over their levitating pencils in Charms.

"I just wanted to get it over with or I was never going to have the guts to do it!" Scorpius hissed back.

"You better hope they don't contact your dad!" Albus barked.

~~~**OOO**~~~

Draco stared at the letter in front of him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy, _

_We have just looked over the papers for the application of registration with the Magical Use of Animal Powers Office for your son, Scorpius Malfoy. His registration checks out and is effectively accepted. _

_We need your sign-off on the enclosed form for Scorpius to begin training for transformation. We look forward to hearing from you soon. _

_Sincerely, _

_Ranalda Depkirk _

_Magical Use of Animal Powers Office_

He wasn't angry at Scorpius. He was disappointed that Scorpius had gone against his word and had sent in the registration papers anyway. Another thing though, he couldn't believe that Scorpius had gotten accepted into the program.

~~~**OOO**~~~

The large tawny owl landed on the table during breakfast a few days later. Scorpius instantly recognized the red envelope. It was a Howler from his father.

"Run for it!" bellowed James and Albus at the same time. Scorpius didn't need telling twice as he grabbed the envelope and dashed out into the hallway. He kept running until the envelope exploded in his hands.

But oddly enough, his father's voice wasn't yelling. It was eerily calm and quiet.

"_You went behind my back and against your word, Scorpius. You promised that you would wait until you were fifteen years old before you sent in those papers. I am so disappointed in you, young man. I expected more of you! Should I be able to continue to trust you?" _

It was those calm words that made Scorpius feel horrible. The day before he had gotten the news he had been accepted into the transformation program at the ministry and he knew that they had contacted his father because he was underage. It turned out that an underage wizard could become an Animagus but needed parental sign off.

Albus came out to the hallway a moment later. He saw the sad look on Scorpius's face.

"What did the Howler say? I didn't hear anything," he said.

Scorpius looked at the pile of ashes on the floor. "Dad said he was disappointed in me. I did promise to wait until I was fifteen before I sent in those papers. I just couldn't stand it! And with your brother breathing down my neck about it, that didn't help much!"

**"_JAMES POTTER!" _**Albus and Scorpius both jumped. They walked back into the Great Hall where James was sitting at the Gryffindor table, listening to the Howler carrying his father's voice.

**"_HOW DARE YOU GO BEHIND MY BACK AND SEND IN THOSE PAPERS! YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULD REFORM YOUR ATTITUDE THIS YEAR. YOUR MOTHER AND I ARE VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU, YOUNG MAN! HOW DARE YOU TRY SOMETHING SO UNDERHANDED NOT TO MENTION DANGEROUS! YOU ARE ONLY TWELVE YEARS OLD, YOU HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT THE TROUBLE THAT GOES INTO SOMETHING LIKE THIS! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" _**

"Dad's starting to sound just like our Grandmum," said Albus.

James grinned sheepishly at the people sniggering at him. He looked up at Albus and Scorpius who were staring at him and rose to his feet. He approached his friends and shrugged his shoulders.

"Merlin, you did it too?" gaped Scorpius.

James nodded. "Yeah. I kind of borrowed those pamplets of yours and found out how to get my hands on the paperwork. I didn't see the part where you had to have parental sign off. I guess that they contacted my Mum and Dad because...well, you heard the Howler. But, on the good side, I got accepted into the program," he added.

"So did I," said Scorpius.

Now it was James's turn to gape that the small boy standing in front of him. "You _did? _That's great! We can go through the program together!"

"That's if our dads sign off on it," added Scorpius.

"Ah, they will!" said James, looking unabashed.

**~~~OOO~~~**

"And why should I sign those papers?"

James was sitting in the hotseat in McGonagall's office later that day. Draco and Harry had traveled there by the Floo Network and were grilling their sons about the sneaky thing that they had done.

James shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Well, Scorpius and Albus were talking about it so much and it sounded so appealing to me. It would be so cool, Dad!"

"What you heard was between Albus and Scorpius. You had no right to try and butt into this," reprimanded Harry. His arms were crossed and his face was stern. He was glaring at James so hard that James wanted to sink into the chair and melt away.

"Well..." James mumbled a few incoherent words and looked helplessly at Scorpius.

"Don't look at me! I'm in enough trouble over here!" said Scorpius.

"No, you're not," whispered Draco. He was leaning against McGonagall's desk, watching the showdown between Harry and James. Scorpius heard his father's whisper and suddenly felt hopeful.

"So you're not going to sign the papers?" asked James, looking dejected.

Harry sighed. "Listen, I know that you've done a lot of reading on this. But, James, the steps to transformation are very painful. That's why there are only 30 registered Animagi in the wizarding world," he said.

"But you said that Granddad and Uncle Sirius were Animagi!" barked James.

"Yes, they were. They only transformed when they needed too. It gets better when you get older but this isn't something an eleven or twelve year old boy should be doing."

"I know the risks, Dad. I want to do this," said James, looking affirmative.

Harry sighed again. "All right. I'm going to sign the papers and send them in. But if this starts to affect your schoolwork and it starts to harm you, I'm pulling you out of it. Got it?"

James was overjoyed. "Oh, boy! Thanks, Dad!"

Draco and Scorpius both laughed. It was actually quite nice to watch this.

Scorpius suddenly realized that it was his turn in the hotseat. Draco remembered that as well and turned to his son.

"Dad..."

"Scorpius, I totally agree with Harry's words. This was a sneaky and underhanded thing for you to do. But I'm more disappointed than angry," said Draco.

"I know. I got the Howler," whispered Draco.

"You got a Howler? I didn't hear it," said James. Harry shushed him and pulled him out of the office, leaving Draco and Scorpius alone.

"Look, Scorp, I know how much this means to you. But it's like Harry said. It's a dangerous and painful thing," said Draco.

Scorpius nodded. "I understand, Dad. And believe me, I've done a heck of a lot more reading on this than James had. I've hounded Professor McGonagall with questions, I've written letters to the Ministry about it, I've even sent an owl to Albus's Aunt Hermione and asked her questions about it because she did a lot of research. I understand. Believe me, I do."

Draco looked into his son's hazelnut eyes for a long time, looking for any sign of misunderstanding and saw none.

"All right. I'll sign the papers," he gave in.

"You will?" asked Scorpius, amazed.

"I'm going on the same terms that Harry is on. If the classes begin to affect your schoolwork or begin to harm you, I'm pulling you out. All right?"

"Absolutely," said Scorpius.

Draco smiled. "And one more thing. I don't need you turning into an owl at dinner or to entertain guests. Keep the transforming down to a minimum," he said.

Scorpius laughed and threw his arms around Draco's waist. "Thanks, Dad."

Draco hugged his son back. "You're welcome."

"Oh, I think I may vomit," sneered Severus from the wall.

"Shut up, Severus," shot back Dumbledore from the opposite wall.

**~~~OOO~~~**

After Harry and Draco left, James and Scorpius went back to Gryffindor tower.

"I'm sorry I used you," said James.

Scorpius chuckled. "It's all right. At least I'll know somebody when I start classes."

James smiled. "You're a pretty cool kid, Scorpius. Want to be friends?"

Scorpius laughed again. "I would love it."

They shook hands and continued back to the tower.

**~~~OOO~~~**

Draco and Harry showed back up at Godric's Hollow first and then Draco was going to take the Floo Network back to Elder's Corner. He stopped at Godric's to say hello to Ginny and Lily first.

Ginny jumped when she saw two men stumble out of the fireplace covered in soot and coughing.

"Well, well, well. Look who's back. The Freedom Fighters," she said as she got to her feet.

"Haha," Harry said as he planted a sooty kiss on her cheek.

"Blech." Ginny rubbed her check with her fingers. She ended up making it worse.

"Daddy!" Lily dashed into the living room and threw herself into her father's sooty arms.

Harry grunted when her tiny body hit his. "Hi, Lily!" he choked, causing more soot to fly into the air.

Lily released herself from her father's arms. She was covered in soot now and looked like she had just gone through the Floo Network herself. She then noticed Draco and threw herself into his arms as well.

Draco laughed and hugged the little girl back. Ginny's face became almost as red as her hair at the sight of Lily's dress that was now stained with soot.

"Sorry, Ginny," chuckled Draco.

"Little stinker," whispered Ginny as she pulled Lily out of the room to get her cleaned up.

Draco turned back to Harry. "So, now what? I'm not up with the Ministry thing," he said.

Harry began to clap the soot out of his coat. "Within the next six weeks, you and Scorpius should both be getting owls giving you instructions for the classes. This whole process is going to take years. Scorpius will probably be about sixteen or seventeen before he does his first complete transformation," he said.

"You're probably right."

"What animal does Scorpius want to change into, anyway?" asked Harry.

"He's got a thing for owls. He said that maybe he would choose a big tawny but I think he'll choose to become a minute owl. Every letter he sends me from school, he sends me an assortment of minute owls. The dastardly things are a pain in the ass to catch. They hit you in the head with their little bodies and then they fly around and dare you to catch them," Draco laughed.

Harry began to laugh as well. "James told me he's thinking about a falcon. I'm going to try and talk him out of it. Maybe a moose or something."

Draco laughed. "Try for a squirrel."

Harry stifled a laugh when Ginny walked into the room with a now cleaned up Lily. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Just talking about the boys," answered Harry.

Ginny chuckled. "The spawns of Satan," she joked.

"The spawns of troublemakers," said Draco.

Ginny chuckled. "Let's see, by the end of your first years at Hogwarts, you both got into quite a bit of trouble," she said.

"Please! Don't remind me!" both men said at the same time.

Lily and Ginny both giggled. Draco sighed and stepped back over to the fireplace. "Listen, I've got to get going. Thank you both so much for everything," he said as he threw some Floo Powder into the fireplace.

"Don't mention it," said Harry, confused. Draco stepped into the fire and whirled away. Ginny and Harry looked at each other.

_What did we do? _they both wondered.

**~~~OOO~~~**

I like to put in that Harry and Ginny have no idea that their friendship with Draco is actually helping him and Scorpius out a lot. Draco never really learned how to love with his upbringing but Scorpius helped him learn. So now he able to accept the love and friendship from former enemies of his.

Forgive me, diehard Harry Potter fans, I have made up my own thoughts on the Animagus thing because I don't know the actually ways of becoming an Animagus. So, any mistakes I have made, please forgive me! I do not own Harry Potter, even though I wish I did. The whole amazing franchise belongs to JK Rowling.


	9. On The Way

**~~~On The Way~~~**

_**A/N: I have skipped ahead a year here. Albus and Scorpius are now in their second year at Hogwarts and Scorpius and James have now been attending the transformation classes for a year now. **_

**~~~OOO~~~**

Scorpius shuddered heavily. He had just been returned to normal by Mr. West, the man heading the transformation classes. He had managed to sprout feathers all over his skin but was still a boy with feathers. He had panicked slightly and West had to return him back to normal.

"You're getting there, Scorpius," said West encouragingly. Scorpius shuddered again. West looked like he felt a little sorry for him. "I know it's a little scary. But you're getting there. It takes years," he said.

"How long did it take you?" asked Scorpius.

West was an Animagus and he could transform into a very large wildcat. But, when he transformed, even though he was menacing looking, he acted like a big kitten.

"It took me three years. Of course, I was fifteen when I started, not eleven. So, it's going to take you longer most likely. You just have to be patient," said West.

Scorpius sighed. He wished Albus and his dad were there. James was actually coming at separate times. It turned out that the intructors worked with the students one on one so they could get more physical work done. So, Scorpius had no idea what kind of animal James was changing into. James wasn't talking and Scorpius wasn't asking.

**~~~oOo~~~**

After the session was over, West Apparated Scorpius over to Hogsmeade where he was picked up by Professor Longbottom and taken back to Hogwarts. It was quite chilly. Halloween was coming and the third-seventh years were preparing for their annual trip to the village. Scorpius and Albus were anxious for when they were allowed to come to Hogsmeade. Scorpius only saw the village for a few minutes and then he was whisked back to the castle by Professor Longbottom.

"So, how did your session go?" asked Neville as they walked across the bridge.

"Not so good. I sprouted feathers all over but I couldn't get anything else to happen. Mr. West had to put me normal again," said Scorpius.

Neville smiled. "Scorpius, I want to show you something. I need you to stand back."

Confused, Scorpius complied. A second later, a beautiful chocolate Labrador retriever was standing in front of him. He gasped and began to laugh as the Lab jumped onto his front and sniffed his face. He leapt back down and began chasing his tail in glee. Another second passed and his Herbology teacher was standing in front of him again.

"You're an Animagus?" he smiled.

Neville grinned. "Yeah. No one knows except my wife. It was just something I felt like accomplishing," he said.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Scorpius asked.

"I just didn't feel the need too. If I was the Transfiguration teacher, then maybe. But, I teach Herbology so I don't think that can play in. I just wanted to prove to you that you will make it if you really want this, Scorpius. It took me two years to finally transform but I did it. Golly, while I was doing the classes, I would sprout hair all over my face or my nose would shoot out and turn black and the instructor would have to put me right again," Neville laughed.

Scorpius beamed at him, feeling much better. "Thanks, Professor."

"You're going to do it, Scorpius. You're going to be fine."

**~~~OOO~~~**

Scorpius made his way back up to the Gryffindor common room and met up with Albus.

"How'd it go?" asked Albus.

"I sprouted feathers all over my face and hands," sighed Scorpius. He thought about telling Albus what Neville had just told him but decided against it.

"Ah, you'll get there. Don't worry about it," said his friend reassuringly.

Scorpius shrugged his shoulders. "Say, has James spilled yet on what he is going to transform into? He changed his mind once a week before sessions began."

"Yes, I have settled on an animal, and no I haven't spilled yet," said James as he walked up behind his brother and friend.

Scorpius looked up at the taller boy. James had sprouted up six inches in the past year, inheriting his height from his Weasley relatives. Albus was pretty short, a lot like his father's side of the family. Lily was small and dainty as well. Lily was over in the Ravenclaw tower, having been sorted there with her cousin Rose. Shockingly enough, Hugo had been placed into Hufflepuff, surprising everyone. But Hugo also had lots of friends and he was loved by a lot of people. He was kind to everyone. So that made sense. Hugo held a lot of loyalty.

Scorpius had noticed something about their families as well. His father was hanging out at the Auror Headquarters a lot more. He wondered if his father was considering dropping his shop in Diagon Alley and going to the Auror Academy. He was considering that himself, learning more and more about the occupation and how cool it was.

James just wanted to play Quidditch professionally. He had won the Gryffindor Quidditch team the Cup during his first year on the team and really thought he was hot stuff, inheriting his grandfather's ego. Scorpius had been unable to try out for the team because of his lessons and sessions. But, Albus had tried out and made it as Chaser. So the two Potter brothers were always trying to up each other on the Quidditch field. Scorpius got a big kick out of watching his friends.

Rose and Laura had both tried out for Quidditch as well. Rose didn't make it. She was a horrible flyer and knew it. She had inherited both of her parents's clumsiness. She just wanted to have some fun and got booted off the field the Ravenclaw Captain pretty quickly. But, Laura made it as Keeper. She was really quick and loved the sport.

Scorpius felt really great for his friends and for his dad. He was glad that their lives were working out so well.

**~~~OOO~~~**

Scorpius's suspicions about his father were correct. Draco was considering going to the Auror Academy. He was pummeling Harry and a now friendly Ron for information about it. Harry had been an Auror for fifteen years now and Ron thirteen.

"Draco, if you don't stop, I'm going to hex you!" barked Ron, trying to shake the man off.

"Sorry," said Draco, grinning sheepishly.

Harry chuckled, watching his two friends. He stepped forward. "Listen, come by my office in an hour and we'll talk about it. Maybe there is a spot available in the new class," he smiled.

**~~~OOO~~~**

There was a spot available. Harry had asked Draco if he really wanted to do this. He needed to be sure before he reserved the spot for him. Draco was sure.

Draco began his own sessions not long afterwards. There were so many steps to becoming an Auror. He had to be skilled in the proper defensive modes and learn proper human transfiguration so he could conceal his identity. It was going to be a long, hard process but it was going to be worth it.

There was one thing that stood out in Draco's mind about the job. Aurors had to produce a proper Patronus. In all of his years, he had never been able to produce a proper Patronus. He had gotten shields and odd misshapen animals but never a full-bodied one.

In the back of his head, he wondered if that was because he had never told Scorpius the truth about his past. He was twelve now, going on thirteen. He was grown up enough to handle it.

He feared that his beloved son was going to hate him, though. He loved his son so much and his opinion of him mattered so much.

After talking with Harry and Ron about it, Draco made up his mind that he was going to tell Scorpius about it. He sent Fern to Minerva and asked if he could borrow Scorpius over the weekend so he could tell him the truth. Minerva sent back Fern with the response of yes.

**~~~OOO~~~**

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_Could you please report to my office at eight pm this evening? Don't worry. You are not in trouble. _

_Sincerely, _

_Professor McGonagall_

_P.S. I enjoy Cauldron Cakes _

Scorpius stared at the note. What on earth did McGonagall want to see him about this time?

"The note says that you're not in trouble. So what's the worry?" asked Albus after Scorpius showed him the note.

Scorpius shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, you better go. It's quarter to eight now," said Albus, pointing to the clock.

"Oh. Okay. See you later," said Scorpius.

"See you," answered Albus, turning back to his book.

~~~**OOO**~~~

Scorpius made his way to the gargoyle and said "Cauldron Cakes" to him. The gargoyle leapt aside and allowed him to enter. He opened the large creaky door and was surprised to find his father standing there. Professor McGonagall wasn't anywhere to be seen again.

"Dad?"

"Hey, Scorpius."

"Dad, what's going on?" asked Scorpius, approaching his father.

"Listen, son. We need to talk. And this isn't the place to do it," said Draco nervously.

"Is something wrong?" asked Scorpius. "Is it your training?"

Draco shook his head. "No. My job's fine," he said as he gently took Scorpius's arm and led him over to the fireplace. "We're going to go home tonight. McGonagall said that it was all right if I borrowed you for the weekend." He took a pinch of Floo Powder and tossed it into the fireplace.

A confused Scorpius stepped into the grate with him and Draco shouted "Elder's Corner!"

~~~OOO~~~

Haha! Cliffhanger!


	10. The Truth Comes OUt

**~~~The Truth Comes Out~~~**

Draco and Scorpius stumbled through the fireplace grate a few moments later. They both straightened and Scorpius looked at his father worriedly.

"Dad, will you please tell me what is going on?" asked the twelve year old, anxiety and concern in his hazelnut eyes.

Draco sighed and brushed the soot off of himself. He had been dreading this moment for twelve years. In his heart, he had always known that he needed to tell Scorpius the truth but he was terrified that he was going to hate him. He knew that his son must have read something about Voldemort and the Death Eaters. His name must have been listed _somewhere_.

He steered his son over to the sofa and sat him down on it. He took a perch on the coffee table and looked imploringly into his eyes.

"Listen. We need to talk about something very important. Something that you're not going to like," he said.

"What is it?" asked Scorpius.

"Um...have you ever read anything or heard anything about a wizard named Lord Voldemort?" he asked timidly.

Scorpius stared at his father in bewilderment. He managed a weak nod. "Uh...yes, I did. I didn't really feel like reading much about him. All I really know is that he was a very cruel man who hurt and killed a lot of people."

Draco decided that he better be blunt. He rolled up the sleeve on his left arm and slowly showed the Dark Mark. "Scorpius, do you know what this is?"

Scorpius jumped. In truth, he had lied. He had read a lot more about Lord Voldemort and his followers. He knew about the Dark Mark and the Death Eaters.

"You have one," he breathed, staring at the black mark on his father's arm.

"So you do know what that is," said Draco.

Scorpius nodded. "You were a Death Eater?"

Realizing his son had lied and knew about Voldemort and his followers, Draco launched into his story. "Yes. I was a Death Eater for a very short time. So were my parents. Your grandparents."

Scorpius's brown eyes widened at this and his blond eyebrows contracted. He had always wondered why he had very limited contact with his grandmother. He saw Narcissa maybe once or twice a year at holidays and that was it. His grandfather, Lucius, had served a long period of time in Azkaban and had died the year before Scorpius had started at Hogwarts. He remembered seeing his father's face when he had learned of Lucius's death. It was almost...relieved.

"What happened?" the little boy whispered. Despite being twelve years old, Scorpius was still a very small boy. He hadn't grown much at all. Draco had been like that as well. He had been very small up until he was about fourteen years old and had shot up.

"You see, I was forced into becoming a Death Eater. Voldemort threatened to kill me and my whole family if I didn't do as he said," explained Draco.

"What did he want you to do?" asked the boy, his brown eyes filled with fright. His whole world was crumbling around him. The father that he loved more than anything in the world was slowly starting to shut down right in front of him.

"He wanted me to kill Albus Dumbledore."

"Oh my God! So that's why Professor Dumbledore is dead! You killed him!" shouted Scorpius, leaping up from the couch and across the room, putting a great distance in between him and his father.

Draco stood up as well. "Scorpius, listen to me. I did _not _kill Albus Dumbledore. It had been a trick on Voldemort's part. He didn't expect me to be able to complete his mission. He thought I was going to die, that he could make a killer out of Dumbledore. But that wasn't the case. Severus Snape killed him."

"Professor Snape?" Scorpius's brown eyes were now filled with tears. With all the time that he and Albus had spent in the Headmaster's office, they had become friends with the two portraits.

Draco could feel his heart breaking at the sight of his son's tears. He knew that this information was killing him but he needed to know. He needed to know now. It was amazing that he didn't know already. He wondered if Harry had asked Albus to shelter Scorpius from ever really finding out about it.

"Severus Snape was a Death Eater. But he became a spy for Dumbledore. They were working together right from the start. Dumbledore had that planned right from the start. He was trying to save me _and _Severus right from the start. He didn't want my soul to split apart. That's what happens when a wizard kills. Their soul splits apart. I had Dumbledore in the North Tower, wandless and weak. I could have done it. But I didn't. Dumbledore offered me a way out. My mother and I could go into hiding and our deaths would be faked. Once my father was released from Azkaban, he would join us. I was _so _tempted by it. But then the other Death Eaters walked in and started pushing me to do it. That was when Severus walked in," explained Draco. Less than two months into their friendship, Draco had cornered Harry and demanded the truth about the last battle. Harry tried to keep it away from him but finally gave in. Draco learned the truth about Severus killing Dumbledore so he could save him.

Scorpius pushed his spiky blond bangs back from his forehead. This information, this revelation, was ripping his heart out. He didn't want to hear anymore but deep down, he knew that he must.

"Dumbledore died and I went on the run with Severus. He had made an Unbreakable Vow to my mother to protect me and keep me safe. Well, that didn't work out so well. I had to witness my Aunt Bellatrix and my father and a few other Death Eaters do some pretty horrible things. But you have to believe me, Scorpius, I never took place in them," Draco assured his boy.

Scorpius just stared at his father. He wasn't sure what to believe. He loved his father dearly and had always looked up to him. He had even wanted to be like him! His dad was going through the Auror Academy right now and it was Scorpius's dream to become an Auror. He and Albus would stay up nights and chat about what they would do when they became Aurors and how many Dark wizards each would catch. They made a bet that fifteen years from now, they would tally up how many Dark wizards they had caught each and whoever had less would have to pay the other fifteen Galleons. Scorpius had imagined their fathers being referees in this bet, for the opposing son of course. Harry would tally up how many Dark wizards Scorpius had caught and Draco would tally up how many Albus had caught. It would be only fair.

"I had never been so scared in all of my life. I was so terrified of being killed and of seeing my parents be killed that I...I would break down at night when there was no one else around. I would lose it and just start crying," Draco confessed. His grey eyes were filling with tears at that moment. The memories of the horrors that he had seen were playing in front of his eyes like a movie screen.

Scorpius took a step forward towards Draco. He had never seen his father cry before. "What happened after?"

Draco wasn't going to let him know the specific terrors that he had seen over the years. He loved Scorpius so much and wasn't about to let him experience these kinds of things.

"The battle happened not long after that. I lost a friend in it. But, I was also rid of a lot of my crazy relatives. My nutcase Aunt Bellatrix was killed by Rose Weasley's grandmother and my father was arrested and put into Azkaban. A lot of the Death Eaters were killed or put into Azkaban. My mother saved Albus's dad's life so she and I were spared from Azkaban. Albus's dad was able to take down Lord Voldemort and a lot of people were saved. Albus's dad is a hero," whispered Draco.

"So are you," murmured Scorpius.

Draco's eyes widened. "What?"

Scorpius took a few more steps towards Draco. "Look at you now, Dad. You're becoming an Auror. You have no contact with any of your crazy relatives that are still alive. You've been a great dad to me. You've taken care of me since Mom died. I think of you as a hero. You're a wonderful father," he whispered.

The tears began to spill down Draco's face. Scorpius dashed forward and flew into his arms. Draco went down on his knees and wrapped his arms tightly around the small boy.

"I love you, Scorpius," he murmured into his son's ear.

"I love you too, Dad."

~~~**OOO**~~~

I hate this but review please!


	11. A Different Route

**~~~A Different Route~~~**

Draco finally finished his schooling in the Auror Academy. He graduated top of the class and was immediately offered a job at the Ministry. He accepted it and went to close down his shop and sell it to somebody. Ginny protested that. She whined that since two of their three children were at Hogwarts and the youngest was heading there soon, she was going to need something to do. She was too old to go back to playing professional Quidditch. So, she bought the shop from Draco and began running it herself.

Harry assigned Ron Draco as his new partner. Ron protested a bit against it but gave in after Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all threatened to hex him. Harry's explanation for it was that Ron was the best Auror that he had and Draco needed him to show him the ropes for the time being until he could go his own way.

"Believe me, Weasley, I'm not too keen on this either," said Draco when they met about the new partnership.

Ron chuckled. They had been friendly for quite some time but neither of them wanted to work too closely together.

"Ah, well. I guess we'll both get over it," muttered Ron.

~~~**OOO**~~~

Scorpius was entering his third year at Hogwarts. He was still continuing with his transformation sessions and had succeeded in getting feathers, a beak, his ears had melded up into the holes that owls have, and his nose had disappeared as well. He was doing well but still chiding himself that he could do better.

James had finally revealed what he was going to be changing into. He had chosen a ferret oddly enough. His explaining was that a ferret could slink in and out of places easily and could also get away quickly because of it's lean body. It would be the date of his test that the others would finally see what he would look like in full form.

~~~**OOO**~~~

Draco's first Auror assignment was given to him by Harry. They had been tracking a few certain dark wizards for the last year and they finally had enough evidence to nail him and put him in Azkaban. There was one wizard named Alistor Barko that was particularly dangerous. He had risen a few years ago and was now rising again. Harry was fearing that Barko was going to try and start a new "Death Eater" regime. That was the last thing the Aurors needed.

~~~**OOO**~~~

"Dad?"

Draco jumped out of his skin and turned around. Scorpius was standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Scorpius. Didn't hear you come in," he whispered, heat spreading across his face in embarrassment.

It was the Christmas holidays and Scorpius was home. They were due to leave for the Potters' house soon and Scorpius had been downstairs getting the gifts ready. Draco had been standing in his room, looking in the floor length mirror.

He was wearing his scarlet Auror robes. He had worn them several times before but had been so busy with his new job that he had never stopped to really look at himself and appreciate the second chance that he had been given.

Scorpius had never seen Draco in his Auror robes as well. He had been away at Hogwarts when Draco had begun working at the Auror Headquarters. It was actually a pretty admirable sight. Scorpius had looked up to his father for such a long time, even when he found out the truth about his father's past and the mark on his arm. But, even at the tender age of thirteen, Scorpius knew that he must not intensify what his father was. He couldn't make him out to be more than he was. Because his father was just a man, trying hard at life.

"Dad, are you almost ready to go?" asked Scorpius, pretending that he hadn't noticed the robes.

"Uh, yeah. Just let me get changed and we'll go, all right?" Draco said hastily.

"Sure," said Scorpius as he made to step out of the room.

"Uh, Scorp?"

"Hmm?"

"Is that a feather on your sweatshirt?"

Scorpius looked down and realized that he did have a feather sitting on his shoulder. Blushing, he plucked it off and let it fall to the floor. He had had a transformation session earlier that morning and was coming along even farther. Now, even though he still only grew feathers and a beak, he was able to turn himself back to a human at will. West didn't have to put him right again.

"Uh, yeah," murmured Scorpius, his face turning crimson.

Draco smiled. "You're coming along farther in your transformation sessions, aren't you?"

Scorpius nodded. "Yeah."

Draco smiled again but didn't say anything else. Scorpius took this as his cue to leave and tiptoed out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

~~~**OOO**~~~

They Apparated to Godric's Hollow a few minutes later, a few gifts in tow. Scorpius placed them under the tree and took off with Albus, Rose, and Laura. Hugo, Lily, and Hannah and Neville's other daughter Allie all played games up in Lily's room. James didn't invite any friends and remained off in the sitting room, getting caught up on some homework. His mother had threatened to take away his broomstick if he didn't.

Ginny, a visiting Luna, Hermione, and Hannah Abbott Longbottom were gathered in the kitchen cooking. Harry, Draco, Ron, and Neville were gathered in the living room, discussing what was going on at Hogwarts and what the next course of action was with Alistor Barko.

"So, what's our next plan, Chief?" joked Ron, looking at Harry.

Harry took a sip of his mead and glanced at Neville. Neville put his hands up. "Won't say a word. Or I can leave," he offered. Harry just kept looking at him and Neville got up from his seat and joined the women in the kitchen, leaving the three Aurors alone.

"He understands," said Harry. That was true. Neville did understand.

"So, what's so secretive?" asked Draco, setting down his glass and looking at his friend.

"Since our last try with Barko failed, I'm thinking that somebody may have to be a double agent," said Harry in a low voice.

"Huh?" Ron looked at him blankly.

Draco knew exactly what Harry was talking about. And he didn't like it. They couldn't risk losing anyone. Whoever they sent could get buried in so deeply that they couldn't get out. They had Severus Snape's portrait as proof of that.

"Harry, I don't think that's such a good idea," said Draco.

"Everything we try, Barko continues to outsmart us. I don't like that. I don't like being outsmarted by a wizard like him," snapped Harry.

"Harry, anyone that goes undercover with his people might not be able to get back out again," said Draco.

"I know that. I don't want to risk anyone's life. So I'll go," said Harry.

Now it was time for Ron to glare at Harry. "Are you out of your fricken mind? He knows exactly who you are!"

"Not if I cover up this scar and disguise myself. Listen to me, both of you. Nobody else is going to die for me. I can do this. I have been an Auror for 20 years. I know my way around here. No offense, Draco but it hasn't even been a year for you and Ron, I am not risking your life. I am not risking the lives of any one of my men," Harry snapped.

"What about Ginny? What about James, Albus, and Lily?" whispered Draco.

Harry didn't say anything to that. He had never seen Draco so defiant before. He was glaring right at him, refusing to allow Harry to break his gaze.

For the first time ever, Ron was totally on Draco's side. "He's right. This is a stupid idea. If you're not going to risk any of the other's lives, then don't risk yours."

Draco finally broke his gaze at Harry and glanced over Ron. "Wow, Weasley. Hell must have frozen over if we're on the same side."

Harry snorted. Ron started to laugh. Even Draco had to smile. Harry gave in as well.

"All right, all right. Listen, let's not talk about this. It's Christmas eve. We can talk about this day after tomorrow when we're back to work," said Harry.

Ron and Draco both gave up trying to pester him.

"Neville, you can come back in now!" hollered Ron.

"I never left," whispered Neville, walking back in from the hallway.

"You heard the whole thing?" asked Harry.

"Is that bad?"

Harry shook his head. He knew that Neville wasn't going to blab what he had overheard all over Hogwarts. "Absolutely not. Just don't repeat everything."

"You got it."

Draco, hitting a very false note of positivity and also having just seen Scorpius and Albus walk into the room, said very loudly "So, Scorpius and Albus are failing Herbology, eh?"

Scorpius and Albus froze. Harry sniggered behind his hand. Ron was biting his lips trying not to laugh. He had just seen a snow covered Rose and Laura follow the boys into the house as well.

"And Rose got a zero on her last paper? How dreadful!" said Ron.

"Oh, yes. It's really sad. All of my Slytherin students are doing better then them!" said Neville loudly.

Scorpius, Albus, and Rose stared at their fathers in shock. Harry finally lost it and burst out laughing. Ron, Draco, and Neville followed suit.

"It was a joke, kids. Merry Christmas!" said Ron.

Rose shot her father a dirty look. "Not funny!" she said shrilly, sounding just like her mother.

Scorpius and Albus both began to laugh. They obviously thought it was funny. Rose stuck her bottom lip out and flounced away in a very Hermione-ish way.

~~~**OOO**~~~

Dinner was great. Roast turkey, mashed potatoes, freshly baked bread, peas and onions, and apple pie for dessert. Everyone ate hungrily except Harry, Ron, and Draco. All three of them had a sense that something was coming. Something not good.

Scorpius watched his father all through dinner. He could read the look on his face and cornered him after the meal was over. Draco shook him off, promising to tell him everything when they got home. This was not the time.

After saying their goodbyes near midnight, Draco and Scorpius left the house together and they Disapparated. As soon as they appeared in Elder's Corner, Scorpius rounded on his tired father.

"Okay, you promised that you would tell me everything. Now what is going on?" he asked.

Draco sighed. "Listen to me, Scorpius. This is Auror business. I cannot tell you about that. But I can tell you that everything is all right at the time being. Harry, Ron, and I are just trying to figure out a way to catch a bad wizard," he answered.

Scorpius gave in, knowing his father was going to clam up on him. "All right, Dad. Just- just be safe."

Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around his son and hugged him. "I will," he promised.

~~~**OOO**~~~

Kind of a teaser to the action that is coming up**. **


	12. Daria

**~~~Daria~~~**

_**Author's Note: I read that after Draco and Astoria divorced in the books, he raised Scorpius on his own for a while and then he met and married a woman whose name started with D. So, this is her to me. **_

_**~~~OOO~~~**_

Another year had passed. Scorpius was nearing fifteen years old and was coming along in the transformation process. West seemed to think that he would be able to do a full-bodied transformation quite soon. Scorpius wasn't so sure about that. Albus, Rose, Laura, and James all encouraged him. It was the same with James. He was nearing his full bodied transformation as well but was just as terrified as Scorpius.

Albus noticed something about his friend. He had been spending more and more time with his [Albus] cousin, Rose. Albus wondered if anything was going on between the two of them.

~~~**OOO**~~~

Draco knocked on the door to Harry's office. "Did you want to see me?" he asked.

Harry was conversing with a small woman with waist length light brown hair. The woman glanced over her shoulder and Draco found himself looking into the lightest pair of amber eyes he had ever seen.

"Draco, this is Daria Tonks. She just transferred back over here after being on assignment with the French Ministry for a year," said Harry.

Tonks. The name sounded familiar to Draco. He stepped forward and held out a hand. "Nice to meet you," he said.

"You too," she answered, shaking his hand.

"Daria, this is Draco Malfoy. He's one of my best Aurors. I thought that maybe he could help you mold back into the fray for a little while," said Harry.

"Huh?" Draco stared at Harry over Daria's shoulder, confused.

"Daria is an Auror as well. I sent her on assignment with the French Ministry to see how many people she could recruit to help us against Barko. I need someone to help her get back into the swing of things," said Harry.

"So Weasel and I are free of each other?"

"You and Weasel- uh, Weasley are free of each other," said Harry, turning scarlet at accidentally calling his friend that name.

"He'll be pleased," said Draco.

In truth, Harry had assigned Ron and Draco as each other's partners so Ron could show him the ropes for a while. But, they worked so well together even though they were always sniping at each other that Harry had left them alone. With Ron's help, Draco had become a brilliant Auror.

"Yahoo!" the three of them jumped when they heard an unmistakable voice of glee and a body bouncing around outside the closed door.

Harry and Draco both started to laugh. Daria just looked confused.

~~~**OOO**~~~

Draco couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity with the name Tonks. He owled Scorpius and asked him to look up the name in the school library. About a day later, he received a letter from his son along with a couple of clippings from a newspaper.

_Dear Dad,_

_I looked up the name Tonks and I found out this. Ted Tonks was a Muggleborn who married Andromeda Black and they had a daughter named Nymphadora. Nymphadora Tonks was a Mosilwil (A/N: I can't remember the exact name of what Tonks was so I made up a name. I know that it started with M.). She could change her appearance at will and she was also an Auror. That's probably why the name is familiar to you. You've probably seen her name put down in some of those memorial things about Aurors who have died. _

_I did some more checking and Ted had a brother who married a witch. They had a daughter as well named Daria. So this Auror that you met must have been Nymphadora's cousin. Find out if she's a Mosilwil. If she is then she is most definitely Tonks's cousin. _

_Best of luck and be safe. _

_Scorpius _

Draco looked down at the clippings that his son had sent him. It was a few long articles about Nymphadora Tonks and her husband Remus Lupin and how they both perished in the Great Battle, killed by Bellatrix Lestrange and Anton Dolohov.

That jogged his memory. He remembered being there at the battle and seeing his crazy aunt dueling with a pink haired woman. That was Tonks.

An unfamiliar ache began to thud in his heart. It had been 20 years since those horrors but it still hurt to think about it. He wished with everything he had that he had taken Albus Dumbledore's offer of protection. Maybe a few of those deaths could have been avoided.

~~~**OOO**~~~

Daria stared at the book in front of her. A seventeen year old Draco Malfoy's face was blinking up at her, looking scared and exhausted.

"_Draco Malfoy, son of notorious now deceased Death Eater Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black, was born on February 4__th__, 1980. He is the nephew of the now deceased Death Eater Bellatrix Black Lestrange. Draco attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for six years before he was pulled out and forced into becoming a Death Eater by Lord Voldemort and by his own father. He managed to avoid heavy wrong doing, being only seventeen years old. After Lord Voldemort's downfall at the hands of Harry Potter, Potter spoke up for Narcissa and Draco and they avoided terms in Azkaban. Lucius was sent to Azkaban and died there. _

_Draco is now on friendly terms with the now Head of the Auror Department, Potter. He graduated from the Auror Academy three years ago and is now working as an Auror for Potter himself. He has a son, Scorpius, who is undergoing transformation into an Animagi, and is nearing the end of his fourth year in Hogwarts. Scorpius is the first Malfoy ever to be sorted into another house besides Slytherin. He is rumored to be chosen for prefect next year of the Gryffindor House." _

Daria couldn't believe what she had just read. So this nice, sweet, good looking guy that she was now working with used to be a Death Eater? How could she have missed that? 

_~~~**OOO**~~~_

"What's this?"

Harry jumped. Daria had just charged into his office and slammed the book down in front of him. He glanced at it and then looked back up at her.

"And?"

Daria glared at him. He could see the tips of her light brown hair starting to burn red. Seconds later, she was a boiling redhead and could have passed for Ginny's sister.

"Why didn't you tell me that I was going to be working with a _Death Eater? _A Death Eater who is now an _Auror? _How the hell can you do that? How can you let a Death Eater into the Auror Academy?" Daria snapped. Her normally amber eyes were now a blazing black.

"I trust him," Harry whispered. As soon as the words fell out of his mouth, he realized how much he sounded like Albus Dumbledore. Harry had always looked down his nose at the trust that Dumbledore had had for Severus Snape for such a long time but it turned out that Severus had been on his side all that time. Harry was listening to his head and his gut. They were telling him that Draco was truly a changed man. He knew it from the first moment he saw Draco interact with Scorpius.

Daria stared at him in surprise and shock. Her hair and eyes were going back to their normal brown and amber but the mistrust was still evident on her face.

"Listen to me, Daria. You are a great Auror. Just get to know him and you'll see who Draco Malfoy really is," said Harry, getting to his feet and glaring into her eyes, green on amber.

"Fine!" Daria stomped out of the office in such a way of a ten year old that Harry smirked.

~~~**OOO**~~~

Draco stared down at the photograph in front of him. It was of himself, Astoria, a three year old Scorpius, and Narcissa. All of them were waving and smiling up at the camera. Draco had loved this picture for such a long time. Whenever he was lonely and missed Astoria or Scorpius, he would take it out and look at it.

Scorpius was only three in this photo but was already the spitting image of his father. He was waving a pudgy fist in the air and giggling like mad while Astoria tickled him. Draco couldn't believe that he was nearing fifteen years old already.

Glancing over at another photo that sat nearby made him smile. It was of Scorpius in his Quidditch robes. He had managed to make the team that year, his studies and transformation classes coming to a lull. He played Keeper and was doing a fabulous job. Draco could see how much Scorpius resembled him here. He was now tall, standing at 5', 7'' and still growing. His sleek blond hair was slicked back in this picture but normally fell loose around his eyes. His hazelnut eyes. Astoria's eyes.

Looking back at the previous photo, Draco took in Astoria's appearance. She was tall, voluptuous, curvy, and down right beautiful. Draco had always wondered why Astoria had been sorted into Slytherin because she had always been so kind. Not just to him but to everyone. In this picture, her dark hair hung in waves down her back and her hazelnut eyes glittered in excitement. She was holding a wiggling Scorpius in her arms and they were both waving at the camera.

She had been helping out the Aurors. She had witnessed something happen and gave information to Harry and to Ron about it. He and Scorpius hadn't been home when _it _had happened. When he arrived home, he saw the Dark Mark glistening in the sky and knew exactly what had happened. At that same time, he had heard several loud cracks of Apparation and saw Harry, Ron, and a few other Aurors approaching the house, looking dumbstruck.

Draco knew now that Alistor Barko had something to do with it. He had begun rising up seven years ago. Now he was back.

~~~**OOO**~~~

Cliffhanger again! Haha, I love to do this!


	13. Love Is In The Air

**~~~Love Is In The Air~~~**

Scorpius laughed, looking at the letter that he had just recieved.

"What?" asked Albus, hearing his friend and looking up from his oatmeal.

"Just this letter I got from my dad. Your dad gave him a new partner. Her name is Daria and they really can't stand each other. He calls her 'horribly atrocious' and 'a big whiny pain in the Merlin's pants'!" quoted Scorpius.

Albus laughed. "I wonder why Dad assigned your dad a new partner. I thought he and Uncle Ron were doing well together?"

Scorpius shook his head, pushing his blond hair out of his eyes. "Search me," he said.

At that second, Rose and Laura joined them from the Ravenclaw table. Laura sat down next to Albus and Rose took the empty seat next to Scorpius. Scorpius's pale face flushed red when she sat. Albus and Laura both sniggered into their cereal. They could see the attraction between Rose and Scorpius. It wasn't going to make their dads happy, though. Ron and Draco got along all right but if they discovered that their children were beginning a romantic relationship, it wasn't going to be pretty.

Rose glanced over at the blond man sitting next to her. She had been eyeing him hopefully for the past couple of months. But there was another thing that she really liked about him. Of course, he was very good looking with blond hair that hung in his eyes, and his eyes were large and almond shaped with an amazing hazelbut color. But, he was uncommonly kind. In the back of Rose's mind, she wondered if he would be like this today if he had been sorted into Slytherin like the rest of the Malfoys. But, she reminded herself, that Draco was now an Auror and one of the best men she had ever known. He had grown up.

~~~OOO~~~

"You're a selfish prig!"

"And you're a know-it-all prat!"

Harry stuck his head out of his office. What the heck was going on? He began to walk down the hallway to where the headquarters were located and found Draco and Daria screaming at each other, both of them red in the face and Daria red in the hair.

"I need you to back off! I know what I'm doing!" snarled Daria. Her normally amber eyes were blazing black again and her hair was a boiling red. This was the appearance she normally took on when she was angry.

Daria was looking dangerously like she was going to jumped on Draco and start punching him. Harry had a sudden image of Hermione punching every inch of Ron that she could reach. He instinctively pulled out his wand and shouted "_Protego!" _forcing the two of them apart.

Draco and Daria both glared at him. Harry put his wand back into his belt and looked at the two of them. "Just to be safe," he said, referencing to the invisible shield between the two of them. "Now what is going on?"

Neither said a word. Harry wondered if he accidentally took away their speech too. But then, a returning back to normal Daria spoke up. "This, this..._git _that you have assigned me to work with is really getting on my nerves! He keeps correcting me in everything I do and I have been an Auror longer than he has!" Daria bellowed through the shield.

"For two measley little years!" Draco snarled back.

Harry groaned. "All right, all right, all right. Daria, don't be so condescending. Draco is just trying to help. He has had a bit of experience with the Dark side. And Draco, Daria's right. She has been an Auror longer than you have to let her go her own way, all right?"

Draco pointedly looked over Harry's head. Daria stared at his feet. Harry sighed and removed the shield and walked away. Draco and Daria glanced at one another and then stalked away.

"Oooh!" growled Daria, walking into the lavatory and slamming the door behind her.

"That woman!" Draco stalked over to his cubicle and sat down with such force that it made the rest of the cubicles tremble.

Ron stuck his long nose over a cubicle nearby. "What's up?"

Draco grimaced. "It's that...that..._woman _that Potter is making me work with. She's incorrigable!"

Ron began to smile. He was now having a flashback of Hermione standing in front of him, screaming her head off and himself bellowing right back at her. He had had his fair share of rows with one another and every day they still threatened to hex one another if the other didn't cooperate.

Draco and Daria were exhibiting all of the same feelings that he and Hermione had gone through in their relationship. In the back of his mind, Ron could tell that the two of them were going to end up together.

~~~OOO~~~

Rose couldn't take it anymore. She really wanted to ask Scorpius out and wasn't going to wait for him to do it anymore. It was lunch time and she could see the blond man and the black haired man walk up to the Gryffindor table and sit down. Slowly getting to her feet and throwing her long hair over her shoulder, she left the Ravenclaw table and walked over.

"Scorpius?"

Scorpius looked up and smiled. "Hey, Rose. What's up?"

Rose swallowed the lump that was rising her throat. "?"

Albus covered his mouth, trying not laugh. Scorpius just stared, not understanding a word she just said.

"Sorry?"

Rose took a deep breath. "I was wondering if at our next Hogsmeade weekend, which is this Saturday, you would like to go to the Three Broomsticks and get a butterbeer? You know. _Alone," _she added, looking over at Albus and an approaching Laura.

The deep blush spread across Scorpius's face again. He nodded. "I would love too, Rose," he smiled.

Rose could feel her stomach go back to it's rightful place. "Great."

Scorpius smiled. "Would you like to sit down and have some lunch?"

Smiling herself, not saying a word, Rose settled down next to the man of her dreams and they began to enjoy a nice lunch together with their friends.

~~~OOO~~~

Draco glanced over at Daria to see if she was working on her own paperwork. She was. Daria could sense that he was watching her.

"Malfoy, if you don't stop looking at me, I am going to rearrange your face and I won't be needing my wand for that!" she snapped.

Draco eyed her wand and highly considered pulling out his own and hexing her but decided that that wasn't good for Aurors to do that. Daria grinned, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Smart of you, Malfoy," she smirked.

"Shut up, Tonks," he snapped.

"For the love of Merlin, will the two of you just go out and get it over with!" bellowed Ron over the top of the cubicles, making everyone jump.

"What?"

Ron got up from his own seat and approached the two of them. Being 6'3'', he towered over the both of them. Even though they were sitting.

"Listen, Daria, I can see that you've got the hots for Malfoy. Malfoy, I can see that you have the hots for Daria. Now, will the both of you just go out to dinner and get it over with? We're all_ so _tired of listening to you two bickering non-stop when it is so plain that you are attracted to each other!"

Daria's hair had turned pink along with her face. She glowered in Ron's direction, got up from her seat, and stalked away, her scarlet robes billowing behind her. Draco looked up at Ron and saw that he was still staring at him.

"What?" he barked.

Ron shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing at all," he said, turning away. As he was walking back to his seat, Draco could hear him whisper "_Idiot." _

~~~OOO~~~

Albus began to laugh as he read his dad's letter. Scorpius looked at his best friend.

"What?"

"It's a letter from my dad. He tells me that your dad and that new Auror, Daria have been at each other's throats for quite some time and Uncle Ron told them to get it over with and ask each other out," he snorted.

Scorpius managed a weak smile. That had been on his mind a lot. His father had been alone for quite some time. He had been wishing that he would find somebody and be happy. He was only home during the holidays and then once he finished at Hogwarts, he would be starting his training as an Auror. He really wanted his dad to find someone and to be happy.

Rose, who had sauntered over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to her boyfriend, overhead the conversation and piped up. "That's kind of how my mom and dad got together. They were at each other's throats for a long time and then they fell in love and got married."

Scorpius looked over at his girlfriend. "Do you think that might happen with my dad and Daria?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. But you know what they say, opposites attract!"

Scorpius and Albus both laughed.

~~~OOO~~~

Daria was in Diagon Alley picking up a few things to send her Muggle nephew. She had promised him a couple of little trinkets from Diagon Alley for his birthday.

After she finished her shopping, she tapped the bricks at the end of the alley and stepped back into the Leaky Cauldron. As she walked through the musty bar, she almost ran into somebody.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she apologized quickly.

Draco put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. "Quite all right," he said to the smaller woman.

Daria quickly recognized him through the smoke. "You!"

"Yes, me!" he snapped back.

"What are you doing here?" she barked.

"Scorpius asked me to send him a new set of Quidditch robes. I'm here to pick them up. What are you doing here?"

"Buying a couple of presents. I oughta- Oh, Merlin, this is stupid," Daria couldn't be angry at him anymore for no reason.

"What?"

"Draco, this is stupid. When we're screaming at each other, most of the time we don't remember why. Can we call a truce? I'm tired of this," she said.

Draco smiled, relieved that their constant bickering was over. He looked over at the bar and saw two empty stools. "Would you like a drink?"

Daria grinned. "I'd love one."


	14. Confiding In Daria

**~~~Nearly There~~~**

Scorpius could feel his body go back to normal and fell down to his hands and knees coughing. Feathers were falling around him like falling snow.

West leaned over him. "Are you all right?"

Scorpius slowly got to his feet, his legs shaking like mad. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay."

"You're nearly there, Scorpius. You got everything except the feet. You shrink down but your feet are still your feet," said West.

Scorpius grunted. "I should have known how painful this was," he moaned.

And it was true. The steps to get to full-bodied transformation were quite painful. In the past year, James had been unable to handle it and decided not to do it anymore. He also wasn't coming along very well either. He just couldn't get the transforming right.

So it was now just Scorpius. He was nearly there. West thought that maybe he could take his transformation exam in a couple of weeks. The only thing still wrong was the feet, like said before. He would turn into an owl and his feet would shrink down but they would still be human.

In the past six weeks, Scorpius had also learning about his father's blooming relationship with Daria Tonks. He had been able to meet her once when they Apparated into Hogsmeade. Scorpius had instantly liked her. She was funny, sweet, kind, outgoing, and happy. She also showed him how she could change her appearance since he had never seen that happen before. Even Draco started to laugh when she had a pig nose and rabbit ears.

Draco and Daria couldn't have been more opposite. Daria was so outgoing and feisty while Draco was a lot more quiet and withdrawn. But, Scorpius had noticed, when they were together, they brought out the best in each other. He was so relieved that his dad had finally found someone.

~~~OOO~~~

Scorpius and Rose had continued to date. It was now their fifth year and they had both been named prefects of their respective houses. Scorpius and a girl named Kaylie Wood (daughter of the famous Puddlemore United Keeper Oliver Wood) ran the Gryffindor house while Rose and Billy McMillian ran the Ravenclaw house.

Scorpius was trying to get up the nerve to tell his dad that he was dating Ronald Weasley's daughter. Rose was terrified of telling her father that she was dating Draco Malfoy's son. She had confided in her mother and had asked her to keep it a secret. Scorpius kind of felt a bit out of the loop since he didn't have a mother to confide in.

Scorpius finally made up his mind of who to confide in though.

~~~OOO~~~

Daria stared at the note that the cute little minute owl had just delivered her.

_Dear Daria, _

_I am so sorry to bother you but I have a favor to ask of you. I was wondering if you can get away, could you meet me at the Three Broomsticksin Hogsmeade on November 6th__? I really need to talk to someone. And please don't tell Dad._

_Thanks, _

_Scorpius_

Why was Scorpius asking her? Why couldn't he confide in his father? That didn't make the least bit of sense.

Daria quickly scribbled her response on the back of the parchment and sent it back with the owl after he had taken a break.

_Dear Scorpius, _

_Of course I'll meet you in Hogsmeade on the 6__th__. I'll be there around noon if that's all right. I hope you will explain it to me why I'm there. _

_Best, _

_Daria _

~~~OOO~~~

The sixth of November came fast. Daria arrived at the Three Broomsticks and saw Draco's young look-alike sitting over in the far booth, nursing a butterbeer.

"Scorpius?" Daria gently touched the boy's shoulder.

Scorpius looked up and smiled, holding out his hand and gesturing for her to sit down. She did.

"Are you going to tell what this is all about?" asked Daria as she put down her shoulder bag.

Scorpius looked a little timid but nodded. "I'm sorry for calling on you. I know I shouldn't've but I really needed someone to confide in. The thing is, I really like you. And my Dad loves you. You're perfect for him and I- I know this sounds prudent of me but- Golly, I feel so guilty, but-"

That was when Daria got it. She realized then that Scorpius was looking for a mother figure in his life. She was ten years younger than Draco and only 14 years older than Scorpius but had already started to care for him like a son. She knew that he was feeling a bit guilty about moving on because of his mother.

"Scorpius?" she leaned forward and placed a hand on his. "Look at me," she whispered. Scorpius lifted his brown eyes to her amber ones. "It's okay. I understand. It's okay. You don't have to feel guilty. Your mother would have wanted you to move on. Your dad to move on."

Scorpius smiled, knowing that he could trust her. "Uh, this is going to sound stupid, but, I've been dating Rose Weasley. For quite some time."

Daria's amber eyes opened wide in surprise. "Ron's daughter?" she smiled.

Scorpius nodded. "Yeah."

Daria grinned. "Well, I think that's great. She's a great girl," she said.

"You know her?"

"Yeah. I met her a couple of times when she was about eight. That's when I was in training. Ron brought her to work a couple of times. A very sweet girl," she said. "Wait a second. Is that what you're hiding from your dad?"

"And Rose is hiding it from Mr. Weasley," added Scorpius.

Daria snorted. "Don't let Ron hear you call him that," she grinned. She then grew quiet but the small smile remained on her face. She leaned forward. "Listen to me, Scorpius. Draco and Ron have become friends in the past couple of years. I don't think that your dad is going to have any problem with you dating Rose. Ron, maybe, but not your dad. He loves you more than life itself," she said.

"He does?"

Daria huffed. "He adores you! God, there's this picture that he showed me...well, actually, I was snooping. It was a picture that your mom took of the two of you. You're about four and you are levitating a spoon or something. Your daddy is clapping and cheering you on and then he gets up and wraps you in a big hug. It's one of my favorites, actually."

Scorpius pushed his blond locks out of his eyes and burned with embarresment. Here he was, fifteen years old, and his father was showing his girlfriend baby pictures!

Daria noticed the embarrassment. "Listen, just talk to your dad. That's what he's here for. You have tomorrow here at Hogsmeade. He can always Apparate here and you can come talk to him. Believe me, I don't think he's going to be angry."

Scorpius smiled. "Thanks, Daria."

Daria grinned. "Not a problem."

Scorpius suddenly remembered that his transformation test was the following week. He had finally overcome the foot problem and felt that he was ready.

"Hey Daria?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you come to my transformation test next week?"

Daria's gentle face relaxed into a warm smile. "I'd love too."

~~~OOO~~~

Draco couldn't figure out what Scorpius could possibly need to talk to him about. Daria had delivered the message and assured him that it was nothing serious, not to worry about it.

He Apparated to Hogsmeade that next day. He found Scorpius at Three Broomsticks again, waiting for him.

"Hey, kid," he said, lowering himself down in the seat opposite from him.

"Hey, Dad," answered Scorpius.

"So, what's so important?"

"Dad, I'm in love with Rose Weasley."

Draco choked on his butterbeer and began to cough. Scorpius pointed his wand at Draco's chest and the coughing ceased. Draco looked at his son. "_In love?_"

Scorpius nodded. "We've been dating for almost a year now. She's...I'm crazy about her," he whispered.

Draco's face softened. He felt the exact same way about Daria. "I know how you feel," he whispered inaudiblely.

"Are you angry? I'm sorry I was so abrupt. I just-it was- I'm sorry!"

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't apologize for loving somebody. Even if it may be Ron Weasley's daughter," joked Draco.

A smile spread across Scorpius's face. "You don't mind?"

He shook his head. "Of course not. Ron, on the other hand, may try to stick his big foot in it."

Scorpius laughed. "Sorry I got you down here for nothing," he said.

"Don't you dare. I missed you."

"Missed you too."

~~~OOO~~~

Drop off ending. Action will start to pick up in the next chapter!


	15. The Transformation

**~~~The Transformation~~~**

Scorpius's transformation test was growing nearer. He had asked his father, Daria, Harry, and Albus to be there along with West. Rose had backed out because this was going to be a family moment. But, as the date grew closer, he became more and more frightened.

"Stop it, Scorpius! You're making it snow!" exclaimed Rose the morning of the test at breakfast.

Scorpius had been clutching his wand so tightly that snow was falling. His mind had been on the test and he wasn't aware of what he had been doing.

Rose and Albus both brushed the fake snow off the table. Albus looked at his friend.

"Are you all right? You look horrible," said Albus.

Scorpius shook his head, his blond bangs swishing across his forehead. "I'm terrified."

"It's only normal to be nervous, Scorpius," put forth Laura.

Scorpius could tell that his friends were trying to be comforting but it just wasn't working. He rose to his feet. "I'm going for a walk before we have to leave," he said to Albus. He grabbed his cloak and made for the exit.

~~~OOO~~~

Scorpius made his way out to the grounds. He considered going down to Hagrid's but decided against it. Hagrid, who he liked very much, would probably try to be just as comforting and encouraging as his friends but it annoyed the hell out of him.

He was very scared. Not just of the transformation test but of having his father, his father's girlfriend, his best friend, and his best friend's father there. He didn't want to be a disappointment to his dad.

"Scorp! Hey, Scorpius!" Scorpius turned towards the voice that had just called his name.

Rose was following him down the hill, her long cloak and her long hair billowing behind her. She caught up with him and gave him a gentle smile, her soft blue eyes piercing right through his hazelnut.

"I thought you might like some company," she murmured.

Scorpius knew what kind of company that she was going to give him. He held out his hand and she took it. They walked hand in hand down the hill and into the meadow, neither one of them saying a word. With her presence there, he was comforted.

Finally, Rose did speak.

"I told my dad about us."

Scorpius stopped cold, his head swiveling over to her. "You're kidding!"

Rose shook her head. The memory was all too vivid in her head. It had been over their Christmas break. She had asked her mother to back her up in case Ron lost it. Hermione had agreed, promising to shoot the canaries at him in case Ron started to yell and scream. Rose had seen her mother use those canaries only once on Ron. That was the night that Hugo had accidentally knocked over an ink bottle on an Auror report that Ron was working on. He was already very grumpy and had started yelling at Hugo. Hermione had shot the canaries at him and that shut him right up.

Rose had told Ron that she was dating Scorpius right after dinner when he was full of good food and sleepy. At first, she thought that he didn't hear her but then he gave this grunt. A grunt that showed that he gave his blessing. She found out later that Hermione had told him already and had threatened him with the canaries if he didn't allow Rose to tell him and for her to remain dating Scorpius.

Scorpius began to laugh for the first time in days when Rose finished her story. He had already told her about telling his father and how Draco had taken it a lot better than Ron did. The story made him feel a lot better.

"Thanks, Rose," he said as he kissed her neck. She smiled and gently wrapped her arms around him.

"You're going to be just fine."

~~~OOO~~~

Daria had been watching Draco pace for the last half hour. The boys were supposed to be arriving by Floo soon and then Scorpius would go to his test. It seemed that father and son were equally as nervous.

"Draco, will you please sit down? You're wearing a track in the floor!" Daria finally exclaimed, her eyes starting to cross.

Draco jumped and looked at his girlfriend, a light heat spreading across his face. "Sorry," he said, sitting down on the bench with his hands wrenched underneath him.

Daria grinned to herself. It was actually kind of sweet.

~~~OOO~~~

Scorpius and Albus arrived in Harry's office by the Floo Network not long afterwards. West had been there to meet Scorpius and take him away.

"Hello, boys," Harry greeted them as they stepped out of the fireplace and brushed the soot off of themselves.

"Hey, Dad," smiled Albus.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," Scorpius answered.

"Scorpius," smiled West, looking at Scorpius.

"Mr. West. Is it that time already?" asked Scorpius, looking nervous again.

"I'm afraid so. You can say hello to your father really quick and then we'll go," said West.

"Ooooh," Scorpius whined. Albus gave him a push.

"Go on," he said.

~~~OOO~~~

Scorpius followed West outside to where Draco and Daria were waiting. He and his father hugged and then West led them all over to a special room with a door and no windows.

"Okay, Scorpius. You will be doing your transformation in here. You will go in here, concentrate on what to do, and try to transform. If anything goes wrong, just shoot sparks out this hole," he said pointing to a small hole on the door.

Scorpius nodded and immediately walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. Draco had noticed that he looked a sickly shade of green. He had never seen his boy so nervous before in all of his life.

Draco began to chew on his fingernails at the minutes passed by. Daria had to yank his hand out of his mouth several times. Finally, Draco raised his hand to his mouth again and tasted boogeys. He looked over at Daria and realized that she had put a silent jinx on his hand to make his nails taste bad so he would stop chewing.

"How long do these things usually take?" asked Daria, determined to break the silence.

"It's different with every person. With some people, it takes five minutes. With others, it takes up to six hours," answered West.

Suddenly, they heard a soft _POP _come from inside the room. West slowly opened the door and ducked just in time to avoid a tiny minute owl buzz over his head. West snatched the owl out of the air and turned him over in his hands, checking him over, making sure he was fully transformed. The owl was hooting happily in West's hands, evidently quite pleased with himself.

West looked satisfied and released the owl. The owl shot right for Draco and nearly crashed into his head. Draco managed to catch him in time before the feathery tennis ball collided. He gently brought the owl to a perch on his hand and looked at him.

The owl was a balmy tan, his feathers sleek and shiny, just like Scorpius's hair. There wasn't a fleck of brown anywhere on his feathers. But when Draco looked into the owl's eyes, he could see it. His eyes were a soft hazelnut brown.

"Scorpius?" Draco whispered, his eyes becoming wet.

The owl began to hoot again and nipped his finger affectionately. He then took flight again and skimmed one wing over the top of Albus's head like he did whenever the two of them were goofing around. He flew around Daria and Harry's heads and then zoomed back into the room, West closing the door behind him.

There was another soft _POP. _West opened the door again and Scorpius stumbled out, looking exhausted but pleased. His family began to applaud.

"That was perfect, Scorpius!" cheered West.

"Well done!" congratulated Harry.

Scorpius raised a hand to acknowledge the praises but his eyes were on his father. He walked over on wobbly legs and almost fell into Draco's arms. Draco hugged him back tightly.

"I am so proud of you," he murmured into his son's ear.

"Thank you," whispered Scorpius, his face still buried in his father's shoulder. It was a very emotional moment. It was a very emotional day.

~~~OOO~~~

The boys were sent back to Hogwarts by Floo a little while later. Once the boys were safely back at school, that was when Harry got the notice.

Barko was on the move again. He was rounding up more followers. Three Muggles had been found dead in a dumpster just recently, no apparent injuries or causes. He knew that it was time to put the Order back together.

"What's up?" asked Ron. He had just walked into the office after getting a note from Harry. Draco soon entered as well.

Harry looked up at his friends. "Three Muggles have been found dead this morning. No apparent cause."

Draco's face paled. With his mind on Scorpius for the past couple of weeks, he had neglected to find out more about Barko. It made him physically ill to think about the sick bastard even though he did know that it was not going to pretty when they finally faced.

"What are we going to do?" asked Ron.

Harry looked back down to the notice and then back at the redhaired man and the blond man. "We need to get the Order of the Phoenix back together."

~~~OOO~~~

Cliffhanger again! I just love to do this to you!


	16. The Order of the Phoenix

**~~~The Order of the Phoenix~~~**

_**A/N: This chapter is mostly from Harry's point of view, observing Draco. Don't worry, I'll get back to Draco the following chapter! **_

For the next two days, the three Aurors contacted former Order members to see if they were interested in rejoining. Of course, all of them where. But there was to be a new batch of members with Draco, Daria, and several of the other Aurors at the office. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took it upon themselves to contact every single member of Dumbledore's Army and see if they were interested. And of course, all of the professors at Hogwarts. It was the Christmas holidays again so everyone would be able to show up.

Around six in the evening, people started arriving at Godric's Hollow by the Floo Network. The first people to stumble out of the grate were Ron and Hermione. Draco and Daria followed soon after. Not long after, George and Angelina stepped out, followed by Teddy Lupin. Andromeda Tonks wasn't too far behind. Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick came together. Then DA members began showing up. Cho Chang, Ernie Macmillian, Michael Corner, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Katie Bell, Lee Jordan, Lavender Brown, and Alicia Spinnet all spread ash all over Ginny's nice and clean carpet. Bill and Fleur tripped over the grate and toppled over onto the floor with Charlie landing on top of them. Percy and Penelope managed to avoid falling on them.

The other teachers from Hogwarts began to show up next, led by Neville Longbottom. Luna and her husband almost fell out of the fireplace two seconds after the last teacher stepped out of the grate. But it was the last surviving members of the original Order of the Phoenix showing up were the most meaningful. Hagrid touched down outside the home in the wonderful bike that Sirius had left behind. It had been found and miraculously restored. Molly and Arthur Weasley followed Bill, Charlie, and Fleur's arrival. A very old Aberforth Dumbledore turned up not long after with Hestia Mosas and Dedulas Diggle in tow.

Finally, everyone was there. They were all draped in certain places all over the living room but they were eerily silent, waiting for Harry to speak.

Harry cleared his throat, trying to ignore that creature in his belly that was roaring nervously.

"Thank you all for coming today. Um...what I have to tell you isn't good. Once I explain what's going on, if you wish to step aside, you are free to do so, no questions asked and no grudges held. All right?"

Everyone nodded to show that they understood. Harry cleared his throat again.

"There are 12 Aurors here tonight, including myself. For the past four years, we have been tracking a wizard named Alistor Barko. We have been fearing that he may be trying to take over power and push Muggles aside. About two weeks ago, those fears came true," he began. Nobody said a word. Harry continued on. "Alistor Barko has been murdering Muggles and rounding up followers. In truth, we have been tracking him for longer than four years. We had him filed as a person of interest with other mysterious deaths but have never been able to prove it. But we have that proof now. But now we can't catch him."

"Are you saying that Alistor Barko is another Lord Voldemort?" asked Neville bluntly and abruptly.

Everyone stared at him. Harry and Draco were the only ones that weren't looking aghast.

Harry nodded. "He's trying to be. That's the reason why all over you are here. With all of us together, we can fight him and take him down."

"Another war?" squeaked Lavender, terror in her eyes.

Hermione, who had hated Lavender all through their sixth year at Hogwarts because of her snogging Ron all the time, squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Harry nodded again. "We are going to do whatever we can to avoid another war. But if it does happen, the Order of the Phoenix will be the largest it has ever been. Barko will never have what we have. But that is, if you decide to join. You don't have too. I actually recommend that all of you pack up your children and flee the country."

"Are you mad?" spoke up George. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Molly, and Arthur all glanced at him. It still hurt their hearts that it was George alone now. For so long it had been Fred _and _George. It still hurt.

"We're not going anywhere," said Percy defiantly. He was sitting next to Molly and had laced his fingers through his mother's, showing that he wasn't going anywhere this time.

Everyone began to nod in agreement. Harry could feel himself calming a bit. He looked over at the five people who meant the most to him and who understood this most of all. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Draco all looked serene. None of them had said a word but they each had a glint in their eyes of determination.

Harry looked at Draco mostly. He was the one that had seen several murders take place during Voldemort's reign. _He _was the one that had seen the same amount of horrors in a short year that Harry had in his lifetime. 20 years ago, he didn't give a crap and wanted Draco to be blasted away but now, now that he knew the truth about all of it, his heart broke for him. Being forced into something like that when you're only sixteen and being threatened with death to you and your family, you really don't have much of a choice.

Draco could feel Harry's eyes on him. When he brought his grey eyes up to meet his green ones, Harry looked away. Draco had a sneaking suspicion of what Harry was thinking, though.

~~~OOO~~~

The new Order of the Phoenix talked for almost three hours, putting together plans of what to do with Alistor Barko and his followers. Finally, Katie Bell spoke up about headquarters.

"Where are we going to meet?" she asked.

Everyone grew quiet. Draco sighed quietly and stood up.

"What about my home?" he asked.

You could have heard a pin drop.

Harry thought about it for a second. It would actually work out well. Elder's Corner was a small house but it was warm and inviting. It was located behind some trees and pretty secluded.

"I think that's a good idea," said Harry.

Everyone except Hermione, Ginny, Daria, and McGonagall stared at him in shock. Even Ron looked aghast. Yes, he and Draco had been getting along fairly well the last couple of years but since he had learned about Scorpius and Rose, he was starting to find reasons to hate Draco's guts again.

"It's just you and Scorpius there. I can be Secret Keeper. But the home will have to be Unplottable and have to have a lot of security measures put up around it," said Harry.

Draco nodded. "All right."

"Good. It's settled then. Elder's Corner, we will meet there from now on," said Harry.

And that closed the meeting.

~~~**OOO**~~~

Soon, several people that had been jammed into the tiny home had left. Molly, Arthur, George, Daria, Neville, McGonagall, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Draco, Harry, and Ginny were left. These twelve were going to run the joint.

Harry had noticed Ron eyeing Draco the whole night with disdain. He had been extremely grumpy the whole night and ever since Hermione had told him about Scorpius and Rose. Harry had a feeling that Ron was going to sink to a low level and try to hex Draco.

Apparently Hermione and Daria had the same thoughts. They had been whispering a moment ago, preparing themselves just in cast a small war broke out in the house.

Finally Ron spoke up, out of ear shot of everyone except Harry and Draco.

"Why's your son dating my daughter, Malfoy?"

Draco looked up in surprise. "What?"

"You heard me. What does my daughter see in your son? What does he have to offer?" Ron snarled cruelly.

Draco was itching to hex Ron. He had never been so offended in all of his life. _Calm down. He's just goading you. _

"Well?" Ron snapped.

That did it. Draco jumped to his feet, his normally soft grey eyes were blazing with fire. Ron followed suit, his blue eyes filled with ice.

"So that's it, huh? You're pissed off because of Scorpius and Rose? You're a fool, Weasel. You know damn well that Scorpius treats your little brat like a queen!" Draco snarled.

Ron whipped out his wand. Draco followed suit. But they barely had a chance to put their wands to each other's throats when they were both blasted backwards by blasts of light.

"_Impedimenta!" _

"_Repugno!" _

Draco stood frozen with his wand still in his hand. Ron was pushed backwards, several balls of orange fluff attacking him and twittering like mad.

"Gerroff me!" he snarled, trying to push the little canaries off of him.

Draco realized that Ron had been hit by a bunch of little canaries. He managed to find Hermione within his range of sight and saw her with her wand still in the air.

Daria came into his view. "Are you going to stop acting like a twelve year old and behave?" she asked. Draco managed to make his eyes go up and down in the "yes". Daria looked satisfied and lifted the jinx off of him.

Hermione got rid of the birds and helped Ron to his feet. "Both of you have got to stop this. So our children are dating. As long as they love each other and treat each other good, what is the matter with it? Ron, you have got to stop being an idiot and accept it. Rose loves Scorpius. She's not going to stop dating him. And Draco, you've got to cool that hot head of yours. I know how protective you are of your son. Both of you are protective of your children. But they are both sixteen years old. They are old enough to make decisions for themselves."

"I know that! But _he _doesn't!" snapped Draco, gesturing to Ron.

By the look on Hermione's face, Harry could tell that she thought Draco was right. He kind of did too.

"What I don't get," Harry began, "Is how the two of you can work together for three years and something like this forces you apart."

Ron's ears turned pink. Draco's face flushed red. Ron grimaced but had to agree that they were right. He _was_ acting like an idiot.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy-er, Draco," said Ron. He held out his hand.

Draco nodded. "Me too," he said. He shook Ron's hand. Both of them let go quickly.

Harry rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long ride.


	17. Father and Son

**~~~Father and Son~~~**

"Scorpius?"

Scorpius looked up from the book he was reading to see his father standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Dad. What are you doing up?"

Draco slowly walked into the room and sat down on the side of the bed, avoiding his son's long legs.

"Son, we need to talk."

Scorpius sat up. "What's up?"

Draco took a deep breath. He couldn't tell Scorpius everything about the Order of the Phoenix but he could tell him the gist of things. It wasn't just that, though. Scorpius had to know the truth about Barko. About what he did. He had been tossing it back and forth in his mind about telling him for quite some time. He hadn't even told Harry yet.

"You know that meeting that I went to a couple of nights ago at Godric's Hollow?"

"Yeah. You were seeing if you could try to get the Order of the Phoenix started up again," said Scorpius.

Draco's eyes opened in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Dad, do you know who my girlfriend is?"

Draco chuckled. "How much do you know about the Order?"

"I know that it was an organization to fight Lord Voldemort. I know that Albus's parents and grandparents were part of it. And Rose's parents as well. But I have to ask, why do you need to start the Order up again?" he asked.

_Here it comes. _

Draco took a deep breath. He slowly began to explain to him about Alistor Barko and what he was doing. By the end of his explanation, Scorpius's eyes were filled with horror.

"That's just awful," he breathed.

"There's something else, Scorpius."

"What is it?"

"It's about your mom. She-, about six years ago, she was helping the Aurors catch a dark wizard that had broken into Gringotts and stolen something. She accidentally got in the middle of something deadly and Barko was in charge of it. He, uh, he- he-" Draco trailed off.

It didn't matter. He needn't have finished that sentence. Scorpius had sat right up and it looked like he was trying to shrink himself into the wall, his eyes were brimming with tears and horror.

"Dad, you have to catch him!" sobbed Scorpius. "You have to catch him!"

Draco hated to see his son cry. He hated it. He wrapped his arms around him, trying not to lose it himself.

"We will, Scorpius. We will. I promise you," he wept, stroking his son's blond locks.

For the rest of the evening, the two men held each other. Draco kept his son cradled in his arms just like he was eleven years old again and having just had a nightmare. He could remember those nights right after Astoria had died. He would wake up to the sounds of Scorpius screaming and crying in the next room. He would rush right over and hold his son in his arms and speak soothing words to him until he dropped off to sleep again. Sometimes he would fall asleep in Draco's lap and Draco would have to stay there the whole night, terrified that if he moved he would wake him.

Draco couldn't take his eyes off his sleeping son. He now looked quite peaceful, sleeping away his fears. It broke his heart to cause his son so much pain. But he had to know the truth. He was old enough to handle it. They both had to handle it. Even if they didn't want too.

~~~OOO~~~

Harry sat in stunned silence. It all made sense. Everything that Draco had just told him made perfect sense. It was devastating but it was the truth.

"I don't see how I never saw it before," said Harry.

Draco sighed. "It had to have been him. It makes sense. Astoria accidentally got in the middle of one of his plots or plans or whatever the hell you call it. She knew too much and he killed her!"

Harry sighed. "Look, I need you to listen to me. Draco, this may be too dangerous for you to be on this mission-"

"Oh, no you don't! You are not pulling me out of this. I have worked too hard at this. I have worked with you, and Weasley, and Tonks, and you are NOT pulling me out of here!" Draco snapped.

Harry stared at him. He had never seen Draco so defiant before. He was so angry about what Barko did to his family and Harry just wasn't sure that Draco should be involved in this. But he knew in his heart that Draco would find a way in. He didn't go to school with this guy for six years and then work with him in the Auror's office for another four without knowing a few things about him.

"All right," he gave in. "But, I am warning you. If this turns into a vendetta, I am pulling you out of here. I'll lock you up in Azkaban if I have too!' Harry threatened.

Draco relaxed. He didn't say anything and turned and left the office, leaving a confused and worried Harry behind.

~~~OOO~~~

Now aware of who Alistor Barko really was, Scorpius began to do some research. Back at Hogwarts after the Easter holidays, Scorpius began spending all of his free time in the library, even overshadowing Rose.

Finally Albus cornered him during an early evening. He found Scorpius in a chair with an extremely large book in his lap.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Albus yelled, scaring Scorpius and causing him to throw his book in the air.

"What?" Scorpius held his chest panting.

"Are you going to tell me why you are reading every single gosh-darn book on defense against the dark arts and every evil wizard there is? You've probably read the whole library by now!" Albus barked at him.

"No, just this section," said Scorpius, gesturing to the section of books on defense.

Albus rolled his eyes. "Can you _please _tell me what's going on? Scorpius, I'm your best friend. You should be able to confide in me."

"You also have a big mouth. And with our fathers being Aurors, you would run off and tell them the second I told you," snapped Scorpius.

Albus's green eyes widened in surprise and also a little hurt. Scorpius ignored him and began putting books back on the shelf and making his own selections to check out. Albus watched him warily. He knew that Scorpius was up to something. He was more like Draco than anyone realized.

~~~OOO~~~

Draco sighed and rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. It was times like these that he missed Astoria more than ever. She had always known what to do in a crisis and had always been able to make people feel better.

He was holding the picture in his hands again. He watched as Astoria waved Scorpius's chubby little arm and stroked his already wavy blond hair off his forehead. He sighed to himself and put the photograph back in the drawer.

"Draco?" Draco looked up to see Ron standing over him.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I'm not sure if you got the note but Harry wants us to come to his office right now," said Ron.

All of the sudden, a little paper airplane soared over Ron's head and landed neatly in front of Draco on his desk.

"I got the note now. Let's go."

~~~OOO~~~

They walked silently down the long hallway to Harry's office. Ron noticed the silence and looked at Draco. He could see the dark circles under the young man's eyes and knew something was wrong.

"Is everything all right?" Ron asked finally.

Draco looked at him in surprise. "Everything's fine."

"You're full of it. What's up?"

All of the sudden, before Draco could stop them, the words began to flow out of Draco's mouth. He told Ron about telling Scorpius the truth about Barko and the real circumstances of Astoria's death. He realized that he was pouring his heart out to the guy that had once tried to put a slug-vomiting hex on him in their second year of Hogwarts and his wand had backfired on himself.

Ron just stood and listened to Draco's words, allowing him to get everything out. When Draco was out of breath after talking for a really long time, Ron finally spoke.

"Listen to me, Draco. Scorpius really loves you. And he knows how much you love him. Now, I'm not dealing with a rambunctious son but I am dealing with Hermione's daughter and I've had some practice with kids like Scorpius. I think if you just keep telling Scorpius how much you love him and that you need him to remain safe, he'll do as you say. Just keep telling him how much you love him and need him," he offered.

Draco looked at him gratefully. Even though he already knew to do that, he needed the words to come from somebody else.

"Thanks, Weasel," smiled Draco.

Ron grinned. "You're welcome, Malfoy."

Together they walked into Harry's office.

~~~OOO~~~

I just wanted to take a chapter to pinpoint how much Draco and Scorpius think alike and how Scorpius is dire for revenge against Barko. But, I also wanted to point out how much Draco really loves his son and fears the mistake he made in telling him the truth about Barko having Astoria killed.


	18. Anger

~~~Anger~~~

Rose started to get wind of what Scorpius was planning as well. Albus alerted her to it, proving Scorpius's point that he had a big mouth, but Rose had already gotten the gist when Scorpius began getting hirer grades than her in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

She finally cornered him in the Gryffindor common room after being allowed in by Albus.

"What are you doing? You should be outside. It's a beautiful day!" she began as she pulled the thick book out of his hands. Scorpius took it back and ignored her. Rose rolled her eyes. "Scorpius, you shouldn't do this. Whatever you are planning, please don't do this."

"Do what? Find out ways to defend myself? Figure out ways to corner Barko and have my revenge?"

"That is the stupidest thing you have ever said!" Rose scowled at him. "Catching Barko will not be done by a sixteen year old wizard! The Aurors and the team of Hit Wizards will do it!"

"And Barko could take my father away! You seem to forget that he could take _your _father away too! He's an Auror as well!" Scorpius said cruelly.

Though stung by this, Rose plowed on. "You _can't _do this, Scorpius!"

"Do what? You have no proof that I am going to do anything!"

"Isn't this proof enough? Scorpius, trying to catch Barko on your own isn't going to happen!"

"It happened for Harry Potter. And he was only seventeen," Scorpius said slowly.

"That's different-"

"How is that different? Huh? Voldemort killed Harry's parents and several members of his family and friends and he caught him and killed him!"

"Uncle Harry did the Expelliarmus Charm. Avada Kedavra bounced right off the Disarming Charm and hit him in the face. Uncle Harry never killed anybody! And you aren't going to kill Barko! Please, Scorpius, please let our dads take care of it!"

Scorpius's face was flushed with red and his normally soft brown eyes were blazing. He threw aside the book he was reading and stood up, glaring holes through Rose.

"You have no idea what it's like to lose a parent! You have no right to judge me for needing to do this!" he snarled in her face.

Rose's normally relaxed face was burning with anger. "And you are going to get yourself killed! Where will that leave your dad, huh? Your dad loves you more than life itself and he would be lost without you! How dare you do this to him!"

"I'm not doing anything to him! I'm not even sure I'm going to try and find Barko!"

"You and Draco are more alike than either of realize. Both of you are hotheaded. And thickheaded!"

With those words, a burst of feathers erupted into the air and began to dance around Rose. She looked around the spot where Scorpius had stood moments ago and heard the frantic beating of wings. She looked up and saw the blond minute owl buzzing around her head, hooting with fury.

Quickly jumping up, her long legs giving her a hand, Rose managed to snatch the owl out of the air and held him tightly in her hands, his head above her fist.

"Now, you stop- ouch! Don't bite me! Scorpius, please knock it off and change back. You're being an idiot!"

Rose quickly let go of the owl as the feathers began to fly again and then her very ticked off boyfriend stood in front of her, breathing heavily.

"Rose, it's not that simple," said Scorpius, fighting to catch his breath.

Rose's voice was much calmer this time. "I know it's not that simple. Believe me, I do NOT understand the prospect of loss and I hope I never have too. But my dad went through it, losing his brother, Uncle Harry went through it losing his parents and a lot of his friends. They do understand. And they would both back me up here that if you got yourself hurt or killed, your dad would never forgive himself. He would blame himself for something that you did because of his responsibility of you and his devotion to you. You need to stop this now, take a few steps back, and really think about you want to do. Would your mom want you to do it?"

"I think she might," Scorpius said stubbornly.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Baloney. Now come on!"

Scorpius sighed. "No, she wouldn't," he gave in.

"Please, Scorp. Please. Just think about what you're doing. Think about what you want to do. Is it really worth it?"

Scorpius sighed and sat back down in his chair. Rose nudged him and he moved over so she could squeeze in next to him. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her now wavy brown hair. "I'll _think _about it," he said, still stubborn.

"You better or I_ will_ blab to your dad!" said Rose warningly.

Scorpius rolled his eyes.

~~~OOO~~~

"Can we talk?"

Draco looked up to see Daria standing over him. He smiled and nodded. She sat down in the chair opposite of his desk.

"What's the matter?" asked Draco.

Daria looked at him worriedly. "I'm worried about you. I know I'm being the hovering girlfriend but I can't help it."

Draco knew exactly what Daria was talking about. He placed his hands on top of hers and looked into her amber eyes. "Listen to me, Daria. I am not going to try anything stupid. I was thinking about it but I decided that I am just going to do what Harry tells me. I've got my son to think about. He can't lose another parent."

Daria could tell that he was speaking the truth. She felt relief surge through her. "Thank God."

Draco chuckled. "You can stop worrying," he said again.

"Listen, when do you get out of here tonight?" asked Daria.

"Seven. Why?"

"Why don't we have some dinner?"

Smiling, Draco graciously accepted.

~~~OOO~~~

Dinner went well. They dressed in Muggle attire and went to a nice restaurant. After the dinner was over, they went for long walk in a park that was nearby. Darkness was approaching and the streetlamps were beginning to light up.

Daria couldn't shake the feeling of worry that she had for her boyfriend and his son. She finally turned and looked into his gray eyes.

"How are you? Really?"

Draco could immediately read the worry in her face. He knew he should tell her the truth. "I'm angry. All the time. I miss Astoria more than ever during times like this. I mean, I understand that she's with me and with Scorpius. And I just fear that I made a mistake in telling Scorpius the truth about what happened. He is sixteen and has the right to know about what happened but-"

"Draco, stop," Daria leaned forward and gently placed the tip of finger on his lips to silence him. "Listen to me. Scorpius loves you more than anything in this world. If you just continue to remind him how much you love him, he won't do anything stupid."

"Are you sure?" Draco said jokingly.

Daria shrugged. "Hell, he's _your _kid!"

Draco smiled. He kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

~~~OOO~~~

I may have repeated myself a bit. Sorry for not making Draco and Daria's date longer. I'm having a bit of writer's block. Please review!


	19. Barko

**~~~Barko~~~**

Frederick Willet walked into the dark room where his leader, Alistor Barko was sitting.

"Sir?"

Barko looked up. "What is it, Willet?"

"Morazeo and Astus are here. They wish to speak to you and give you an update on the situation with the Aurors," said Willet.

"Very well. Send them in."

Willet left the room and two very misshapen men entered the room. Barko barely looked at them.

"Well?"

"Sir, we regret to inform you that the Aurors are on your tail. They know that you are here in the Department of Mysteries. They are coming soon," said Astus.

Barko chuckled, his black eyes still focused on the papers in front of him. "Don't worry, Astus. I've got them right where I want them."

~~~OOO~~~

Draco grimaced to himself, staring at the work in front of him. Scorpius had been on his mind the whole night and he hadn't gotten any work done.

"Draco?" Draco jumped at the sound of Harry's voice.

"Potter, please don't do that!" he snapped.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" Harry asked, looking down at his tired friend.

Draco nodded. "I'm jolly. What's up?"

Harry put the WANTED poster down in front of him. "This is Alistor Barko," he said.

In the 10 years since Barko had affected their lives, Draco had never bothered to see what the man looked like. Draco stared down at the picture. Alistor Barko leered up at him, laughing maniacally.

He was a relatively tall man with long scraggly black hair. He had a mouth full of mismashed broken teeth that were yellow and black with age. He looked about fifty years old, not much older than Harry and Draco themselves.

Draco's stomach quivered with anger. He hated the sight of this man so much. He just...despised it. He hated feeling this anger and pain again. He had swore all those years ago, the night that Scorpius was born, that he would never, _ever _allow himself to feel this again. But, he was.

"You all right?" Harry asked quietly. Draco handed him the WANTED poster.

"What's the plan?" he asked.

Harry watched his face closely, looking for any sign of anger or pain. Draco kept his face totally blank, not even letting the weariness show through. Harry didn't trust him. He had learned a long time ago never to trust someone who's face is totally blank.

"It isn't going to be long now, Draco," Harry whispered.

Draco looked back at the desk. He didn't say anything else. Harry knew that the subject was closed.

~~~ooo~~~

Over 2,000 miles away in the library at Hogwarts, Scorpius was poring over a book and looking just as weary as his father. Rose, Laura, and Albus walked into the library together and saw him holed up in the corner.

"Scorp?" Albus said worriedly.

Scorpius looked up from the book at his friends. "Hey, guys."

Rose ran her hand through Scorpius's shaggy hair.

"How are you feeling?" she asked quietly.

Scorpius sighed, avoiding her brown eyes. "I'm just tired. Please don't worry about me, guys," he said.

Laura sat down across from him at the table. "You look dead. You're scaring us," she said.

Scorpius sighed. "Guys, I'm not going to be do anything stupid."

Albus had a look of disbelief on his face. Scorpius groaned again. "Guys, can you please leave me alone?"

Rose shook her head, her red hair bouncing off her shoulders. "No, we won't. We want you to understand something."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" he replied coldly.

Rose slapped the back of his head. "Don't get smart. Just listen to us," she snapped.

Scorpius became quiet. Albus opened his mouth. "We know what you want to do. We know that you have been trying to get whatever you can out of Hagrid about the Order of the Phoenix and what they are going to do about Barko."

"So what?" Scorpius said coldly.

Rose stepped back at the sound of Scorpius's voice. She could almost see the Malfoy flicker across his face.

"You can't do anything stupid. We won't let you," said Rose.

Scorpius looked at the three people that meant the most to him. His anger and desire for revenge against Barko was fighting against the love he had for his friends. His anger tried so hard to overpower the love but it didn't work. The love took a bludger bat and beat down the anger.

Giving in, Scorpius sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Rose wrapped her arms around his shoulders, applying gentle pressure. The pressure comforted Scorpius and he gave in to his weariness, allowing his three friends to circle him.

~~~ooo~~~

Alistor Barko slowly walked around the circle of wizards, his long cloak billowing behind him.

"Sir, why is it that you have called us here?" Astus asked timidly.

Barko turned and looked at Astus. "We shall invade the Ministy of Magic," he said.

"But why, sir?" asked Willet.

Barko smirked. "Because that man works at the Ministry. He is one of the top Aurors there. I already got his pretty little wife. I need to get him."

~~~ooo~~~

"Shit!" Harry cursed, realizing what it all meant.

Ron jumped out of his seat at the sound of Harry's voice. "Bloody hell! What's the matter?" he asked, bewildered.

"Barko's coming to the Ministry. He wants Draco. He wants him to suffer the same way that Astoria did," Harry said quickly, grabbed his wand and exiting his office.

~~~ooo~~~

"You have got to be out of your ever-livin' mind. I am _so _going with you!" Draco bellowed, glaring at Harry.

Harry had just come to inform him that he was going to go into hiding. He knew now that Barko was going after Draco in his desire to wipe out the rest of the Malfoys. Alistor Barko wanted Draco dead because he turned on the Dark world and joined the right side. He wanted Draco dead because he knew too much about the Dark world, past and present. He wanted Draco dead just for bloody revenge. He wanted all of the Aurors dead. This wasn't just a power play like it was for Voldemort. It was a death to all play.

"Draco, you are one of my best friends. I am not going to risk your safety here. You are his main target!" Harry snapped.

"And that is exactly why I should go with you and fight this bastard!" Draco yelled.

"What you should do is go stay at Hogwarts until this is over. Spend time with Scorpius. I need you to remain alive, Malfoy!" Harry snarled.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You didn't seem to have a problem with me remaining alive all those years ago!" he said cruelly.

That did it. "I saved your life all those years ago, Malfoy. You owe me this much!" Harry said coldly and dangerously. "You're being stupid. You are so fueled by revenge for Astoria's death that you are risking everything else that you hold dear just for that! You should just stay safe...for yourself and Scorpius."

"Please don't use my son to manipulate me," Draco snarled.

"You are all your son has! Or are you too stupid to realize that!" Harry bellowed.

That hit a nerve. Draco stared at him for a full two minutes in stunned silence before he shook himself out of it. "Scorpius knows how much I love him," he muttered, looking down at his feet.

"Then stay alive for him," said Harry.

Draco looked back at him. "I plan to. But I am going to arrest his mother's killer. I'm sorry, Harry. You can't stop me from going with you."

Harry knew then that Draco was right. He couldn't stop him.

~~~ooo~~~

Kind of a cliffhanger. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been really busy with college. First semester, new boyfriend, and trying to keep your grades up kind of piles on top of your head. How many people know that feeling, huh? And another thing that really stinks is that I have been on vacation this week and I haven't had a free day yet. Been busy all week! ARGH! Sorry...I needed to vent a bit.


	20. It All Happened So Fast

**~~~It All Happened So Fast...~~~**

_**A/N: This chapter is from Harry's point of view mostly and from Scorpius's point of view. **_

**~~~ooo~~~**

"Malfoy, we have to move! Barko's in the Ministry!" Ron's voice pulled Draco out of his thoughts. He had been writing a letter to Scorpius, explaining everything in case he was killed in the confrontation with Barko. He wasn't planning on getting himself killed but just in case something happened, he had to be prepared. He knew either Harry, Ron, or Daria would find it and deliver it to his boy.

Draco quickly put the letter in an envelope and wrote Scorpius's name on the top. He left it on his desk and grabbed his wand, following Ron and the others out the door.

~~~ooo~~~

"Where is he?" Draco asked once they met up with Harry.

"Down below. I'm not sure exactly. But he's here," said Harry.

Seconds later, the rest of the Aurors joined them. "Harry?" said Daria.

"Yes?"

"He's in the Department of Mysteries."

At the sound of the name, Harry's stomach dropped to his knees. The Department of Mysteries. This wasn't going to be good.

~~~ooo~~~

"So, that's what's going to happen? The Ministry?" Minerva whispered to Neville.

"It's just like when we were in our fifth year. I'm kind of glad I'm not there but I've got a bad feeling about this," Neville murmured back.

Minerva shook her head sadly. "I pray that they will be okay."

What neither one of them knew was that Scorpius was behind the corner, having heard the whole thing. Now he knew. He knew where Alistor Barko was going to be. He knew.

~~~ooo~~~

"_Welcome to the Department of Mysteries. Enjoy your visit," _came the cool female voice that Harry had grown to hate. He had made it a rule to stay out of the Department of Mysteries since the events of 25 years ago. It still haunted him. It always will.

But this was freaking him out. He couldn't shake the feeling that something horrible was going to happen tonight. They were finally going to corner Alistor Barko but... this was really scaring him.

"Harry! Move it along!" said Cassius Guring, another Auror who was wedged in behind Harry in the lift.

"Sorry," Harry apologized. He moved off the lift and went right to the golden fountain that stood in the center of the wide floor. He climbed up to the top and placed his wand tip to his throat. _"Sonorus!" _

Everyone who was moving on the floor froze. They stopped and stared at Harry. "Everyone, the Aurors are moving in. We need each and every one of you to evacuate to the nearest exit and stay off this floor. Get out of the Ministry of Magic if you can. Just leave right now!"

All of these people knew better than to argue with this powerful Auror and they evacuated the Department of Mysteries. Soon, it was just the Aurors. They began to move lower underground. They got off on another lift. That was when Harry spotted the veil.

**_The veil. _**

**_Oh, God, no. _**

~~~ooo~~~

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Albus bellowed. Scorpius was in his owl form and fluttering around the empty common room. Albus spotted him when he heard the fluttering of wings and was now trying to catch him. He tried to get the portrait hole closed before Scorpius could get out but he was too late. The tiny owl buzzed right through the portrait hole and was gone.

"Scorpius! Scorpius, come back! You idiot, you're going to get yourself killed!" Albus screamed after the owl.

"Mr. Potter! What in Merlin's name are you yelling about?" Neville came into view around the corner of the long hallway.

"Professor, Scorpius transformed. He just escaped. I tried to stop him but I couldn't-!" Albus babbled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Start over, Albus. What about Scorpius?" Neville asked calmly.

Albus took a deep breath. "Scorpius knows about Alistor Barko and that he's in the Ministry right now. He must have overheard someone talking about it. He's trying to get to London right now. He transformed and is trying to get out of the castle!" Albus cried.

Neville's face went pale. He grabbed Albus's arm. "Come on!"

~~~ooo~~~

_Am I up for this? _Scorpius wondered as he flew. He was heading right for the Great Hall and there he would be able to get outside. Boy, was he happy it was May. If it was even April, he would probably freeze his little feathers off.

Scorpius realized that he was in the Great Hall. He swooped low out of the archway, ignoring the gasps of students. He knew he must look pretty stupid with his wand fixed onto his leg. He still couldn't figure out how he had managed to do that before he transformed.

Seconds later, Scorpius felt the coolness and freshness of the early afternoon air breezing through his feathers. _Off to London. _

~~~ooo~~~

"You have got to be kidding!" cursed Minerva, staring at Albus.

Albus shook his head. "I tried to stop him, Professor. I am so sorry!"

"We have got to get word to your fathers. Neville, can you please do that while I alert the Order?" Minerva asked Neville.

"Of course, Minerva," said Neville quickly. He quickly hustled out of the room.

Minerva grabbed Albus's arm. "You're coming with me. You are going to tell the Order exactly what happened." She grabbed some Floo powder off the mantle and tossed it into the fireplace. "Godric's Hollow!"

The emerald flames arose and began to dance. Minerva and Albus stepped into the flames and whirled away.

"That boy is going to get himself killed. Stupid. Just like his father," said Severus.

"You do realize you are talking about Scorpius, right?" said Dumbledore.

If Severus's face could have blanched, it would have. "Well, they've all run together! Go on! Get to your other portrait at the Ministry! See what's going on!" he ordered Dumbledore.

Without arguing, Dumbledore obeyed.

~~~ooo~~~

"Well, well, well. The Boy Who Lived. We finally meet," said Alistor Barko in a low and dangerous voice.

Harry glared at the ugly man that had been threatening to start another war for the past three years. He had wiped out several innocent people and was wrecking havoc on the wizarding world.

"Yes, we do," Harry said coldly.

Barko's gaze shifted to Draco. He was standing a few feet behind Harry, his fingertips tracing his wand. "Why, Mr. Malfoy. I've always wondered what you looked like. All I've ever seen is that pretty little wife of yours."

"Yeah, right before you brutally murdered her!" Draco took a step forward. Ron reached out quickly and grabbed his arm. Ron had had lots of practice with reacting quickly, having to pull Harry off of a lot of people.

"You seem to forget that I didn't do it," said Barko.

Draco glared at him. "You ordered it," he snarled.

Barko just smiled cruelly. "I got to see it happen. It was fun, watching the lights leave her eyes—"

"You son of a bitch!" Draco made to jump on Barko again and again, Ron grabbed him and held him back.

"Stop it, Draco," Harry hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

Draco ignored him and continued to fume. He had never felt so much hate as he did at that moment. The pain and the anger was raging through him. He couldn't stem it at all.

"This is going to be fun," Barko whispered, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

_ "Crucio!" _

The spells began to fly so fast that Harry barely even had time to react. The two spells bounced off each other and went to rebound. Harry managed to duck his disarming charm and threw another one at Barko. Barko avoided it and soon, the two were dueling, their wands looking like jets of light themselves, they were flying so fast. Draco and Ron both took on Willet. In truth, Willet was an idiot and a bad dueler. They took him down in minutes. Daria jumped into the battle with Astus, jets of light coming from everywhere. The other Aurors began to duel as well, everyone taking on a dark wizard.

Harry knew that Barko's real target was Draco, though. He wasn't going to let this disgusting man anywhere near him.

~~~ooo~~~

Scorpius sat on the branch for a couple of seconds. He was exhausted, having flown over 2000 miles in a matter of hours. He still hadn't learned how to Apparate, so he couldn't have done it illegally. Besides, it wasn't fun. He preferred flying in his Animagus form. But this was ridiculous.

Scorpius turned his tiny head towards the building. People were still exiting the Ministry. He wondered if the battle was going on at that very moment. He had to get in before the doors closed or he wasn't going to get in at all.

He took flight again and managed to soar through the small doorway before it dissolved into the wall again. He flew down the long hallway and managed to squeeze into the lift as all the people got off. He had to turn back into a human for a split second because he couldn't speak in his owl form. He directed the lift down to the Department of Mysteries and then turned back into the owl again.

The lift came down to the bottom floor.

"_Department of Mysteries,_" said the cool female voice. Scorpius flew off and down the long hallway to that solid black door. He turned back into a human again to get the door open and quickly turned back into the owl, making sure his wand was still tied to his ankle. He soared through the open door and into the room.

~~~ooo~~~

Harry allowed himself to be distracted from his duel with Barko to see the door open and the golden owl buzz into the room. Then he knew.

**_Oh, no. _**

**_Scorpius… the veil…_**

It all made horrifying sense.

And he must not let it happen.

Draco had jumped into the duel with Barko. The wands and jets of light still flew everywhere. Harry managed to elbow Draco and gestured to the owl that was still hovering by the doorway. Draco's jaw hit the floor when he saw his Animagus formed son.

"No—" he tried to yell as Scorpius transformed. Barko immediately recognized the look and turned away. His evil eyes lit up when he saw the sixteen year old version of his father.

Scorpius had jumped into a duel with another follower of Barko's. He was quite good and was taking him down actually. Harry immediately noticed that they were right beside the veil. That damn veil. Barko broke away from the duel with Harry and Draco and made for Scorpius. He was determined to make Draco Malfoy suffer and this was the way to do it. _"Expelliarmus!" _Harry cried, pointing his wand at Barko's back. But, the spell missed.

The jet of red light hit Scorpius right on the shoulder. For a second, it looked like nothing was going to happen. Scorpius had continued to duel with the follower. But then, it was like someone had hit the "slow" button. Scorpius began to fall, his body curving into the same graceful arc that Harry had seen Sirius's body take all those years ago.

Scorpius fell back and drifted right through the veil. Barko shrieked with laughter. His mission was complete. He didn't even have to take down Draco anymore. His horrible mission was complete.

The scream that Harry heard was the most terrible and haunting thing he had ever heard in his whole entire life. The scream ripped from Draco's body, causing him to double over. Then he began to run towards the veil, avoiding the jets of light that flew over his head.

Harry and Ron both broke away from the battle and ran after him. They managed to grab him just as he was going to dive through the curtain. "NOOOO! We can get him! NOOOO!" Draco bellowed the same words that Harry had once screamed.

"Draco, we can't! He's—"

"No! He's not dead!" NOOOO!" The grief pillaged out of Draco. Harry's heart split in two for him. It was the most horrible thing someone could experience. And someone was experiencing it.

**~~~ooo~~~**

I know. Please don't pillage me with stones. This story will get better.


	21. Shell Shocked

**~~~Shell Shocked~~~**

Minerva sat in her office, head in her hands, shoulders shaking in sobs. Ron had just flooed to her office and informed her of what had happened at the Ministry. The Order had gotten there too late and Scorpius couldn't be saved. It was just so devastating.

She couldn't imagine how Draco must be feeling. Ron had told her that he had to be stunned and taken out of there before he hurt himself or someone else.

Ron had left to go find Rose. He was going to tell Rose what had happened and Harry would tell Albus later. Minerva had never seen Ron so emotional before. He was very near tears and having trouble speaking.

"Is it true?" came a very quiet voice from the wall. Minerva wiped away her tears and looked up into Severus's portrait.

Minerva nodded silently. "Yes, Severus. It's true."

"Oh, Minerva," Dumbledore whispered from behind her. Minerva didn't even have to turn around to see the devastation she knew was etched onto Dumbledore's face.

~~~ooo~~~

"Hey, Rose?"

Rose looked up from her book to see Laura standing in the doorway of the dormitory.

"Yeah, Laur?"

"Rose, your dad's down in the common room," Laura said. "Everyone else is down at dinner so you guys can talk in private."

"Why's my dad here?" Rose wondered as she got to her feet.

Laura shrugged her shoulders. "Search me."

Rose wrapped her sweater around her and walked down the stairs that led to the common room. She saw her dad seated in one of the chairs, staring into the fire.

"Dad?"

Ron jumped at the sound of his daughter's voice. He rose to his feet and turned to look at her.

"Hey, baby," he whispered.

"Dad, what's going on? Is Mom okay?" she asked, seeing the saddened look on her father's face.

Ron nodded. "Mom's fine, honey. Um...it's something else."

Rose crossed her arms. "Well, what is it?"

"Rose, the Aurors had a fight at the Ministry tonight. Alistor Barko broke in with a bunch of his followers," Ron began.

Rose's jaw dropped in shock. "Dad-"

"We're okay. Your Uncle Harry and Draco and the rest of the Aurors. We're all okay. But- Alistor Barko got away," he explained.

"Oh, no! Dad, that's awful!" Rose exclaimed. "I'm sorry!"

Ron shook his head. "Honey, don't worry about that. We'll find him and put him in Azkaban."

"Then I don't understand. Why are you here? Summer break is in two weeks. Why not tell me and Hugo all of this when we got home?" Rose asked.

"Honey, when was the last time you talked to Scorpius?" Ron said simply.

Rose stared at him for a second, not understanding. "Well, I talked to him this morning. He told me he was really tired so he was going to stay in his dormitory all day and he asked me to- oh my God..." her voice trailed off. She understood what he meant. She looked back at her father, fear and grief already in her eyes. "No."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, baby. Scorpius managed to get into the Department of Mysteries, where the battle took place. He was- he was killed. Oh, baby, I'm so sorry," Ron breathed.

Rose clamped a hand over her mouth, tears starting in her eyes. "No! No, he's not dead! No! I don't believe you!"

Rose made for the door, trying to leave and find Scorpius. Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "It's the truth, honey," he persisted. He then wrapped his strong arms around her and held her tightly.

Rose struggled for another few minutes, still refusing to believe him. But in the back of her mind, she knew her father could never play a joke as cruel as this. She knew it was the truth. She finally gave in and sank sobbing into Ron's chest.

~~~ooo~~~

A shell-shocked Harry made his way up to the Gryffindor common room after making sure Draco was safe at home. Daria and Ginny were staying with him until Harry returned.

"Password?" said the Fat Lady when Harry arrived in front of her portrait.

"Constellation," he said. The Fat Lady swung forward to admit him into the empty common room.

Harry slowly walked up the steps to the boys's dormitory. He knew Albus was waiting up there alone. Everyone else was down at dinner and Albus was still holed up in the dormitory, awaiting news on Scorpius.

Albus jumped up at the sight of his father when he walked into the room.

"Dad! How'd it go?" Albus demanded, getting close to his father.

Harry gently placed his hands on Albus's shoulders. "Al, sit down," he said.

"What's wrong?" Albus asked worriedly. "Is it Uncle Ron? Or Mr. Malfoy? Are they okay?"

Harry shook his head. "They're fine. Actually, Ron's here. He's over in the Ravenclaw tower talking to Rose," he said.

"Then what's going on? Where's Scorpius? I thought he would be coming back with you, bursting with news about how you caught Alistor Barko," Albus said.

"Al- about Scorpius..." Harry's throat choked with tears. How was he supposed to tell his son that his best friend was dead? "Something happened."

"Something happened? What do you mean?" Albus asked, looking at his father, green eyes piercing green eyes. "Is Scorpius okay?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Al, Scorpius is dead. Alistor Barko killed him," he whispered gently.

Albus stared at him, disbelief and grief already ebbing away at his handsome face. Harry gently pushed the hair off of Albus's forehead in a loving and comforting gesture. Albus's face began to crumble and he sank into Harry's embrace, weeping.

"No. No, please, no. Please. No..." he quietly wept. Harry rocked him back and forth, crying with him.

~~~ooo~~~

Ginny stared at the clock on the mantle. It was nearing dawn. She and Hermione had been sitting up with Draco at Elder's Corner the whole night after the horrible tragedy that had just happened. The Stunning spell had been lifted off of Draco and he had been giving a potion for a dreamless sleep so he could get some rest. He had been sleeping the past four hours and Hermione and Ginny had just been sitting there, watching him.

Hermione was leaning against the mantle, staring at the picture of Draco, Astoria, and Scorpius. Daria had gotten ahold of the picture and framed it, giving it back to them as a gift. Hermione remembered when Daria had given it to them. Draco had made like he wanted to pack the picture away but Scorpius had taken it away and placed it on the mantle.

"I just can't believe this happened," Ginny whispered quietly, coming up behind Hermione.

Hermione turned and looked at her friend. In the past 25 years, all of them had grown closer and closer. With Hermione's daughter dating Draco's son, it was kind of the clincher.

"Why Scorpius, of all people? What exactly did the Malfoys ever do to Alistor Barko to deserve this?" Hermione whispered.

"They existed," Ginny said sarcastically. Hermione snorted.

"You're probably right," she said, sadness and a sense of pity in her voice.

"Nobody should have to suffer this," muttered Ginny, looking back at Draco who was stretched out, fast asleep on the sofa, still under the influence of the potion.

"Nobody," Hermione agreed quietly. She thought of Rose at that moment. Ron had probably already told her about what happened. Her heart broke at that moment. Her daughter had been planning on marrying Scorpius. They had gotten so close and were so in love. Both of them had been joking about being like Harry's parents and being Head Boy and Girl in their final year at Hogwarts and getting married and having babies.

But neither of them had had an early death on their mind.

Ginny thought about her son for a while. Harry had probably already told him about Scorpius. Oh, her poor baby. That was one of the big ways that Albus and Harry were alike. They loved so passionately. She knew that Albus was heartbroken.

~~~ooo~~~

Daria slowly walked in a circle around her living room, constantly bumping into things because tears were blinding her. Why? _Why? WHY? _Why did this happen? She just didn't understand.

Draco. Poor Draco... His baby boy. Golly, what was Draco going to do now? Scorpius was his whole life. Daria didn't think Draco would be able to continue living in a world that Scorpius wasn't in.

"Daria?" Daria looked towards her fireplace and realized Harry's face was poking out of the emerald flames. His face looked tired and worn. Even in the flames, Daria could tell that Harry had been crying.

"Yeah, Harry?" Daria whispered, forcing herself to look at Harry.

"It wasn't your fault," he said quietly.

Daria looked back at him finally. She nodded. "It wasn't yours either."

"I wish I could believe that," Harry said.

~~~ooo~~~

Kind of short. Just wanted to pinpoint on other people's reactions to Scorpius's death. Sorry everyone, but Scorpius is actually dead. But this story will improve. It will! Just hang in there!


	22. Grief and Memories

**~~~Grief and Nightmares~~~**

_**Draco felt Harry's elbow connect with his ribs. He looked up and followed Harry's gaze. His jaw dropped and his stomach turned over in fear when he saw his son, fighting the wizard right next to the veil. **_

_**Scorpius's face held a look of happiness as he was able to take down the wizard. **_

"_**Ha! Take that!" he jeered at the dodgy man, shooting a neat hex at him. The man dropped his wand and began pawing at his front, looking very uncomfortable. **_

_**Barko saw where Draco and Harry were looking and turned his attention towards the boy. He raised his wand and the jet of light soared from the tip before Harry or Draco could open their mouths. **_

_**It hit Scorpius right in the shoulder. He continued to fight like nothing had happened. But then, it was like Scorpius had seen a frightening sight and was slowly backing away from it. His face began to contort into a look of shock and he brought his hand to his chest. His body began to turn into the graceful curve and he fell right through the veil...**_

**~~~ooo~~~**

"**NOOOOOOO!" **

Draco sat bolt upright on the sofa and looked around wildly. It was two days after the battle and Draco had been in an enchanted sleep since then.

"It's okay, Draco," came a familiar voice. Draco looked over to the entrance to the room. Harry was standing there, looking tired and sad.

Draco had never hated the sight of him more. If he was here then...it was true. His baby boy was gone.

"Oh, God..." Draco placed his head in his hands, not looking at Harry.

Harry very cautiously approached Draco. He didn't say a word and didn't try to touch him or comfort him in any way. He couldn't...because it was his fault.

"It wasn't your fault."

If Harry hadn't seen Draco's mouth move, he wouldn't have believed it. He almost fell over in shock. "What?" he choked.

"Scorpius's death wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault but mine," Draco whispered.

"What the hell are you talking about? It wasn't your fault either!" Harry barked at him.

"I told Scorpius the truth about Alistor Barko!" Draco bellowed, getting to his feet, anger in his eyes. "I told him the truth about his mother's death! I should have kept my mouth shut! If I hadn't said anything, Scorpius would have been none the wiser. Damn it!" Draco walked over to the mantle, glaring at the photographs that were set there.

With one frustrated and tearful swipe of the arm, Draco knocked all the photographs off the shelf. Tears blinded his eyes as he turned away from Harry. He pressed his palms to his eyes, keeping his back to Harry.

"Just leave me alone, Potter," Draco whispered.

There was a loud _CRACK. _Draco knew Harry had Disapparated. He then made his way over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey. He glared at the bottle with disdain. Draco had never liked to drink much. Sometimes he had some alcohol on special occasions but otherwise, he stayed away from the stuff.

But today...he didn't give a damn.

Draco popped the top off the bottle and began taking swigs directly from it, trying to drown away his horrifying memories.

**~~~ooo~~~**

Albus looked at his best friend's empty four-poster bed. Scorpius had been dead for less than two days and already, it felt like an eternity. It just didn't make sense. Why did this have to happen? Why?

Why?

"Albus?" Albus jumped slightly at the sound of his own name. He turned around and saw James standing there in the entrance to the dormitory.

"Professors McGonagall and Longbottom asked me to pack up his things. That his dad would be here soon to pick them up," Albus explained tearfully.

James nodded, understanding what he meant. He gently put his hand in Albus's. "I'll help," he whispered.

**~~~ooo~~~**

Ginny was starting to worry about Draco. She had been hoping he would send them something, a note, anything, letting them know he was okay. But a whole day and no word.

"I want to go over there," Ginny said, making Harry jump.

Harry shook his head furiously, pulling out his wand to dry off the water he had just spilled down his front.

"Ginny, leave him alone," Harry warned.

"But-"

"No!" Harry said, warning in his voice.

Ginny glared at him but then sighed, pushing her red hair off her forehead. Draco was her friend. She had every right to be worried about him. What scared her most of all was that Draco had a reputation of reacting badly and harming himself, accidentally or purposely, whenever a tragedy happened. He had _not _taken Astoria's death well. A long white thin scar on his forearm was a product of that reaction.

Ginny remembered the time after the Great Battle. Harry had spoken right up for Narcissa and Draco when they were arrested. He didn't say a word for Lucius. Ginny and Harry both knew in their hearts that Lucius going to prison would be the best thing for Narcissa and Draco. It was. But it was still a rough time for the both of them. Narcissa and Draco broke apart after Astoria came into the picture. But at least, Draco had twelve wonderful years with Astoria, that union producing the beautiful Scorpius.

Merlin, this sucked.

**~~~ooo~~~**

Ron couldn't believe it. He was actually _worried _about his former enemy. Hermione had just given him an update on how Draco had been when she had left him and Ron felt a ball of pity in his stomach.

A lot of his grief for Scorpius laid with Rose. Rose had asked to come home for a couple of days and McGonagall had allowed her too. Hugo was staying at the school to gather up her last week of classes homework and would bring it to her so she could work on it.

"Ron?" Ron whipped around and looked at his wife.

"Hey," he whispered, his face softening.

Hermione walked across the room in three long strides and wrapped her arms around Ron's slender waist. Ron was stunned for a second and then he embraced his wife back. He could feel Hermione's quiet sobs into his front. A few tears even slid off his long nose and into her hair.

Finally, Hermione pulled away from him and swiped her hands across her face, wiping away her tears.

"I just can't believe that this happened. I don't think Rose will ever recover from this," she said quietly. Ron nodded, silently agreeing with her. "Scorpius was only sixteen years old. It's not fair! Why did this have to happen?" Hermione cursed.

Ron shook his head. "I don't know."

"Have you heard from Draco yet?" Hermione asked.

Again, Ron shook his head. "No, I haven't. I was just going to Floo Harry and Ginny's and find out what's going on," he said.

Hermione sighed again and looped her arm through his. "I just hope that he is going to be okay. He needs to let his friends be with him," she said.

Ron stared at her. He couldn't believe it. She was right. Draco _did _need to have his friends with him.

"I'll be back in a bit," Ron said, looking down into Hermione's eyes. He loosened his arms that were around her and headed for the fireplace.

Judging by the look on her face, Hermione knew exactly what he was going to do.

**~~~ooo~~~**

Draco saw the emerald flames erupt in his fireplace and the dark shape revolving and becoming bigger and bigger. He stood back, not even bothering to take out his wand and protect himself. He just didn't care anymore.

Ron stepped out of the grate and clapped ash of his robes. Draco barely glanced at him and shuffled into the kitchen. Ron followed him and stopped at the doorway. He leaned against the doorframe and watched him as he began to prepare tea. Ron could smell the firewhiskey on his clothes.

Finally, Draco couldn't stand it anymore.

"All right, Weasley. Out with it!" Draco cursed him, quite annoyed.

Ron still didn't say a word. He just looked at him. Draco turned away but couldn't take it.

"Weasley, either say what you are going to say, or leave me the hell alone!" Draco whipped out his wand and pointed it at Ron.

Ron sighed quietly. "You know, I have never lost a child. But I have lost a sibling. My brother...Fred..."

Draco lowered his wand. "I know you lost him in the war."

"He was murdered by that horrible Augustus Rookwood. Then my father and my other brother Percy killed him. You see, my mother and my brother George were never right again after he died. Now, the point I am trying to make here is that even though I don't understand the loss of a child, and I hope like hell I never well, I do understand loss," Ron said slowly.

"What is your point, Weasley?" snarled Draco.

Ron ignored Draco's tone. "You have friends, Draco. You're not alone," he said quietly.

**~~~ooo~~~**

Just wanted to permanently mend up the rift between Ron and Draco. Hope you like. Next chapter will be the big tearjerker.


	23. Owl

**~~~Owl~~~**

Minerva hated to do this but she had to ask Albus to pack up Scorpius's things so Draco could come and pick them up. It wasn't her place to do it. She also didn't think that Draco could handle this right now. But, other than Draco, Albus knew Scorpius the best.

"Okay, Professor," said Albus immediately when she asked him.

Minerva's eyebrows raised so high that they were in danger of disappearing into his hair. She nodded. "All right, Albus. You may go," she said quietly.

Albus turned to leave. He walked by the portrait of Severus Snape and didn't even look at him.

Once Albus was gone, Severus and Dumbledore looked at Minerva. Dumbledore spoke first.

"I still can't believe it," he said quietly.

Minerva nodded in the portrait's direction. "Neither can I."

Severus didn't say a word.

**~~~ooo~~~**

Albus stood and glared at all of Scorpius's things. He had barely been able to look at his things since it had happened three days ago. He had actually been sleeping in the common room and just summoning clean clothing from the dormitories in the morning.

Now, he had to do it. He had to pack his friend's stuff up. He had to do this for Scorpius. For Draco.

"Al?" a soft voice pulled Albus out of his thoughts. Albus looked around and saw his mother standing in the doorway.

"Mum?" he whispered.

"Yeah, baby," she said. She slowly walked through the doorway and wrapped her arms around her black-haired son. Albus melted into her embrace, relishing the comfort that she gave.

When Albus pulled out of his mother's arms, he realized that four more people were standing in the room. Harry, James, Rose, and Laura.

Albus slowly walked towards his tearful cousin and wrapped his arms around her. Rose buried her face in Albus's shoulder, neither of them saying a word. They held each other for several seconds before they broke away.

Wordlessly, the family began to go through their loved one's things and began packing them up. No words were needed. Not a one.

**~~~ooo~~~**

Draco arrived by Floo in McGonagall's office at 2 that afternoon. Ron had finally left his home 20 minutes before with a call to take over the Head of the Auror office duties for Harry while he was away. Draco was relieved to finally shake him off.

"I will go get Albus now," said Minerva, rising up from behind her desk. Draco watched her go, pain still filling his eyes.

He stood there in the office, silent and shivering. Not with cold but with grief. It had been the first time he had stepped foot back inside Hogwarts since Scorpius had gotten in trouble for sending off papers to the Animagi registration office. Harry had been with him, having to holler at James for the same thing. Since then, James had dropped out of the program but Harry still came back a million times because James always got into trouble like the kid he was.

"Draco...I am so sorry," came a soft and gentle voice from behind him. Draco didn't even bother to turn and look at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

"Well, pity is not going to bring my son back," said Draco with a very Malfoy-like sneer on his face. A sneer that he hadn't worn in a very long time.

"It's not pity, Draco," came another sneer from across the room. "It's sympathy. Haven't you ever heard of that?"

Draco glared at the portrait of Severus Snape. "What do you know about sympathy? Have you ever had that shown to you? Have you ever felt sympathy?" he snarled.

"Yes, he has had sympathy shown to him," answered Dumbledore. "By me."

Draco finally turned to look at the portrait, honest curiosity coming out of him. "What do you mean?" he asked quietly.

"Albus-" Severus began. But Dumbledore held up a long fingered hand and silenced him immediately.

"Severus lost someone he loved very much," he began. "Have you ever seen his Patronus?"

"Professor Snape, you had a Patronus?" asked Draco, turning to look at Severus.

Severus glared at Dumbledore over Draco's head. But he turned his black eyes back to him and nodded ever so slightly. "Yes. I had a Patronus."

"Tell him what it was," Dumbledore persisted.

Severus scowled. "It was doe."

Then Draco remembered. He remembered when Harry had faced off with Voldemort and had talked about Severus and his Patronus and his love for Lily Evans.

"Oh my God. So it's true!" he said, covering his mouth in a gasp. "Everything Harry said was true!"

Severus nodded again. "It was very true."

Draco looked back up at Dumbledore's piercing eyes. He was still confused to why they were telling him this. "I don't understand. I-" he stopped talking. His mouth opened and closed a few times.

It made sense. It made perfect sense.

He finally glanced at Severus's portrait. "Do you think?" he whispered, his voice barely audible.

"You could try," said Severus, his voice the same volume as Draco's.

Draco slowly raised his wand. He thought about his son's beautiful face. _"E-expecto Patronum!" _

A silver minute owl burst out of the end of his wand.

The owl began to circle the room, whirling this way and that, exploring every crevice. He soared past Draco, flicking his tail feathers just like Scorpius always did whenever he transformed. Scorpius loved to tease people whenever he transformed, flicking his tail feathers and flying in their faces, making people think a furry tennis ball was heading right for their heads.

Draco watched the owl, not even bothering to fight back the tears that had been threatening for the past half hour. The owl turned in mid air, looked at Draco, cocked it's little head, and then dissolved into mist.

He stood there for several minutes, his knees trembling violently under the grief.

"Draco?" a quiet voice pulled him out of his stupor. He managed to turn his head towards the door. Through his haze, he saw Harry standing in the doorway, tears slowly falling down his face. "Draco, I am so sorry," he whispered.

That was it.

Draco's knees buckled and he sank down the wall to the floor, his wand slipping through his fingertips and falling onto the carpet. Both of them ignored the hole it burned in the carpet. Draco sank his head in his hands, finally allowing the sobs to overcome him in waves.

Harry carefully walked into the room and went down to the floor next to Draco. He gently placed a hand on Draco's knee, allowing him to get everything out. They sat there together, for almost ten minutes, nobody saying a word.

**~~~ooo~~~**

"Are you okay?" Harry finally asked. Draco offered him a weak smile.

"No," he said slowly. "But I will be."

**~~~ooo~~~**

It was Harry, not Albus, who helped Draco take Scorpius's things home. Albus had broken down in tears after they finished putting Scorpius's things together and begged Harry not to make him face Draco. Harry and Ginny both relented and Harry brought the stuff to the office.

After some lugging through the Floo Network, Scorpius's trunk and two bags were now sitting in the middle of the living room at Elder's Corner, the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix (Part III).

Draco glared at the bags. Harry could see the look of unease. "Are you all right?" he asked quietly.

Draco nodded. "Yeah. I'm all right for now. Thanks, Harry."

Harry forced a weak smile. "You're going to be all right, Draco. You are. I know this from experience."

Draco nodded again, avoiding Harry's green eyes. Harry could tell what Draco was doing and let the subject drop. He gently patted him on the shoulder and headed for the fireplace.

"Call me if you need anything, all right?" Harry said, throwing some of the powder into the fireplace and watching as the flames shone green. He stepped into them, called out "Godric's Hollow!" and whirled away.

Draco watched the ash gather in the fireplace after Harry disappeared. He slowly pulled his wand out of his belt and raised it.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _

The beautiful minute owl burst out of the end of his wand again and began to flitter around the room, almost bouncing in mid-air. Draco's eyes feasted on the owl, feeling that his son was with him again.

He was.

**~~~ooo~~~**

Whataya think? Tearjerker, huh?

I just needed to get some of my emotions out. Just gone through a traumatic experience myself. Not a death of a loved one but the death of a relationship. Just learned that my ex-boyfriend cheated on me when we were still together and was too scummy to tell me to my face. I had to find out from the girl who is actually one of my best friends. I'm just glad that the girl values our friendship more than covering her own ass and told me the truth. I don't hate her. I don't hate him either. I'm just angry that he lied to me. And get this. He is in the military! What do you make of that? Argh!

Sorry. Just needed to vent a bit.


	24. Rose and Albus

**~~~Rose and Albus~~~**

The sixth year ended at Hogwarts for Rose and Albus. But the grieving had just begun.

* * *

Albus stared at the letter in his hands. The Head Boy badge lay on the floor, haven't been touched since it fell out of the envelope.

**_Dear Mr. Potter,  
_**_**I am pleased to inform you that you  
**__**have been selected as this year's Head Boy.  
**__**Enclosed is the information about your  
**__**Head Boy duties and your badge. Please  
**__**send your response back by owl within the  
**__**week. **_

_**Sincerely,  
**__**Professor Filius Flitwick  
**__**Deputy Headmaster **_

Albus's tears began flowing fast as the paper clenched in his hands. It wasn't fair. This as supposed to be Scorpius's badge. Not his. Why? It wasn't fair!

"ARGGHHHH!" Albus began throwing things around the room, smashing everything that was within reach.

Downstairs, Ginny and Harry could hear their son's grief. Ginny made a move to go upstairs but Harry stopped her.

"Let me," he whispered.

Ginny remained where she was and Harry slowly climbed the stairs. He arrived at Albus's room and remained outside for a second before gently knocking on the door. He opened it and ducked in time to avoid a glass figure of a snitch flying at his head.

"_Protego!" _Harry shouted, casting a shield between himself and his son. The shield was so strong that it knocked Albus over. Albus got up and glared at his father.

"It's not _fair!" _he sobbed, tears streaming down his face. "I wasn't supposed to get this stupid thing!" He threw the Head Boy badge hard enough that it broke the Shield. Harry's wand was already lowered so it was easily broken.

"Al..."

"This was supposed to be Scorpius's. Not mine! Scorpius was supposed to be Head Boy with Rose as Head Girl. They were supposed to do this _together_! They were supposed to get married. They were supposed to have children and spend the rest of their lives together. But no! That stupid wizard, that stupid, horrible, stupid man killed him! He murdered him! Dad, you have to promise me that you are going to find that guy and kill him. You have to promise me that!"

The tears were running fast down both of their faces. Harry quickly swiped a hand across his face and grabbed his son's shoulders. "Al, you have to listen to me. Killing Alistor Barko is not the answer. It's _not _the answer. But we are going to do everything we can, we _are _doing everything we can to find him and put him in prison," he tried to assure his boy.

"Dad, he is just so evil! What makes you think that he won't find a way to escape?" snarled Albus.

Harry took a step back, alarmed that his boy was talking to him this way. But it made sense. And he had every right.

Harry then stepped back towards Albus. He gently, but firmly, placed his hand on his son's shoulder and looked into his eyes, emerald green boring into emerald green.

"We _are _going to find him. We _are. _Me, your Uncle Ron, Scorpius's dad, we are going to find him and bring him down. He will rot for the rest of his life in Azkaban. He _will. _Al, it is all right to be angry and horrified. It's okay. You are allowed to feel this. Sweetheart, I know exactly what you are going through. I lost so many people I loved before I was your age. And I wasn't allowed to grieve. I wasn't allowed to break down. But you _are." _

Albus's brokenhearted expression made Harry's heart break even more. But looking into those eyes, so much like his, and he knew that his boy believed him.

Gently and lovingly, Harry pulled his seventeen year old into his arms. Albus buried his face in his father's chest in such a little boy gesture and broke down in tears, allowing his dad to cradle him like a small child.

* * *

Ron and Hermione lay awake in bed, listening to the sounds of Rose crying again for the third time that evening. Hermione had just come back from comforting her but now their daughter just needed to be left alone. It broke their hearts that there was nothing they could really do for their girl except be there for her.

Rose had received her notice in the mail earlier, telling her that she was Head Girl. Ron and Hermione had received a letter from McGonagall informing them that Laura Longbottom would take over if Rose wasn't up for it, also asking them to make Rose totally aware of that. But right now, they couldn't get an answer out of her.

Ron would like nothing better than to take away his daughter's pain and place it on him. He had never lost a lover but he had lost family. He knew the pain. He knew the sadness. He knew. And it was a horrible, sucky feeling he hoped he would never have to feel again.

"What are we going to do for her?" whispered Hermione, looking over at Ron.

Ron shrugged and sighed. "I don't know."

"Hey, listen," Hermione sat up.

"What is it?"

They heard nothing. It was total silence. Rose had stopped crying.

Then, they heard footsteps right outside their door. There was a small knock and Rose stuck her head in. "Daddy? Momma?"

"Come in, baby," whispered Hermione, reaching out an arm towards their daughter.

Rose slowly walked into the room. "I made a decision," she said quietly.

"What's that, honey?" asked Ron.

"I'll be Head Girl. It's what Scorpius would have wanted. He wouldn't have wanted me holed up and grieving forever. He would have wanted me happy," she whispered as she sat down on the end of the bed.

"That's a wonderful thought, Rosey," said Hermione.

"I also want to go see Mr. Malfoy. I have been so wrapped up in my own grief that I never got to tell him how sorry I am and to express my condolences," said Rose, looking right at her father.

Ron nodded. "I'll take you tomorrow."

* * *

Draco stared at the bottle of fire whiskey in front of him, wondering if he should drink it or not. He hadn't gotten drunk since Scorpius's death. He just didn't have it in him. But now, he craved it. He wanted it so bad.

A knock came at the door as Draco reached out for the bottle. He groaned and got to his feet, leaving the bottle behind him. He opened up the door and immediately forgot about the bottle, staring at who was standing there.

"Hi, Mr. Malfoy," whispered Rose.

Draco didn't say a word. He stepped back and allowed the young girl to step into the house. Rose walked past him and into the living room. She turned and looked at him, her fingers latched through the strap of her bag. She sighed and stared at her feet for a moment.

"I don't really know why I'm here, Mr. Malfoy. I-" her voice broke. She pressed her fingers to her brown eyes. Her eyes that were so much like her mother's. She swallowed. "I guess I just wanted to say how sorry I really am. I know it's been over a month but..."

Draco gently placed his hand on Rose's shoulder. "You don't have to, honey," he said quietly.

Rose shook her head. "Yes, I do. You lost your son, Mr. Malfoy. You lost your son. How selfish was I to just think about my loss? I didn't even tell you how sorry I was. I could have stopped him but I didn't. I knew he was going to do. I mean- I _think _I did. I just- I don't understand-" Rose stopped, sobs breaking out of her.

Draco stepped over and wrapped his arms around the young girl. Her arms snaked around his waist and she hugged him back. After several moments, Rose broke away and swiped her hands across her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Stop apologizing," said Draco.

"I miss him," she whispered, staring at her feet.

"So do I."

Rose opened her mouth to speak again. But then the doorbell rang again.

"Are you expecting someone?" she asked.

Draco shook his head and stepped over to the doorway. He opened the door and took a small step back in surprise.

"_Al?" _Rose gasped.

Albus stared right back at his cousin. He looked back at Draco. "I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

Rose shook her head. "Of course not."

Albus stepped inside when Draco opened the door wider. "I came here because-" his voice trailed off.

At that moment, Draco knew what these kids needed.

"Rose...Albus... I want to show you something," Draco said quietly.

Rose and Albus turned their eyes onto him. They watched as he pulled out his wand and raised it.

"_E-expecto Pa-Patronum!" _

The silver minute owl soared out of the end of his wand. Rose's brown eyes filled with tears again at the sight of the owl. It circled around her head, skimming the top of her red hair with his wing like Scorpius liked to do sometimes to tease her when he transformed.

Then he breezed around Albus's head and flicked his tail feathers in Albus's face, teasing him just like Scorpius. Then the owl floated in mid air in front of the two of them, gave them both an inquisitive look, and then dissolved into mist.

Standing there, shaking and near tears again, Rose felt her broken heart start to mend. Scorpius really was with her. He was with all of them. It was going to be okay.

Albus felt the same exact thing. The guilt he felt ever since it happened was finally starting to diminish. He was finally going to be able to allow himself to be at peace. His best friend was going to be with him forever.

Rose looked up at the man that was supposed to be her father in law and smiled. A true smile.

"Thank you," she said.

Draco smiled at her. "It's okay."

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. Draco didn't really know how to react to that. He hugged her back, patting her on top of the head.

Rose breathed in a sigh of relief. She quickly kissed Albus on the cheek and walked out the door, turning on the spot. It was going to be okay.

Albus stayed where he was. Draco looked at the younger version of Harry with concern.

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly.

Albus shook his head. "Not really. But I will be," he said quietly.

Draco gave the boy a gentle smile. Albus looked back at him, his green eyes piercing Draco's grey. Then Albus held out his hand and Draco shook it.

"We're all going to be okay," whispered Albus.

* * *

**Here I am! I updated finally. I have three days left in my semester and then I am done! YAY! Wish me luck on my finals! I am so exhausted. All of you other stinkers who are college students are out of school already, you boogers! Not fair! **

**Reviews are loved!**


	25. Found

**~~~Found~~~**

Draco stood at the entrance of the Ministry of Magic. It had been six weeks since he had stepped foot into work. Taking a deep breath, he stepped over the threshhold. It was time.

"Draco?" Draco looked up to see one of his fellow aging Auror, walking away from a ministry worker and heading towards him. Sam Watkins gave him a warm smile.

"Hey, Watkins," he managed weakly.

"Welcome back. It's really good to see you," said Sam truthfully.

Draco sighed. "Wish I could be happy to be back," he said to himself. Sam heard him say that.

"It's going to get better," he whispered, almost inaudible. Draco looked at him.

"Do you really think so?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. It did for me," Sam murmured. Sam had lost his wife and his daughter in the second wizarding war. He knew exactly what Draco was going through. The exact same thing.

"I don't think I will ever get over it," Draco muttered to his knees.

"You don't get over it. You just get on with it," answered Sam.

* * *

Harry took a deep breath, listening to the house-elf.

"Thank you, Toppy. You did the right thing," said Harry.

Toppy, the house-elf, looked nervously at her feet. "I feel like I betrayed him."

"Alistor Barko is not your master. You did nothing wrong," said Harry.

Toppy looked a little strained. Harry could see the anxiety in the young house elf's face.

"Okay, I've already got it settled with Headmistress McGonnagall at Hogwarts. She said that you can go right to the kitchens and begin working there. You will be safe from Alistor Barko. He will never know that it was young. All right?"

Toppy nodded again, looking relieved. With a _CRACK, _she Disapparated.

At that next moment, Ron walked in.

"Did I miss it?" he asked, seeing the puff where Toppy had disappeared.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. But no matter. We got him."

* * *

"If you think you are going to invade his hide-out without be, you are absolutely mad!" Draco bellowed into Harry's face later that afternoon.

"If you think I am going to allow you to come along, _you _are the mad one!" Harry hollered back. "Draco, this man killed your son! Do you think I am going to let you come? Because that would be the stupidest thing I could ever do! I want this man in prison. You want him dead!"

"Of course I want him dead! He killed my son!" repeated Draco.

"So does Albus," Harry said quietly.

Draco didn't have anything to say to that.

Ron, who had been sitting in a chair in the corner of the room and had been very interested in the fingernails on his right hand, finally cleared his throat.

Draco and Harry's heads swiveled around to look at him, having remembered he was in the room.

"What?" said Harry, more snidely than he meant to be.

Ron got to his feet. "Scorpius was your son. He was Albus's best friend. He was Rose's boyfriend. He's gone now. But what I think needs to happen is we need to find Alistor Barko, get him in prison, and try to move on. The pain is so intense right now, especially for you, Albus, and Rose." He ignored the looks that Draco and Harry gave him.

"That's just the thing though," he continued. "Killing Alistor Barko is not going to reduce the pain. It may only intensify it. But putting him in prison, in Azkaban, where he will rot for the rest of his miserable life, serve justice, that is the answer. When he is away for good, maybe, just maybe, you can move on. I am not saying for you to forget your son but to continue living."

Harry stared at Ron. He couldn't believe that he was saying these words. Ron had suffered loss before. The loss of Fred had hit him really hard during the War. So he did have experience with it. It had battered George the hardest. Oddly enough, George and Ron took comfort in each other and were closer than ever now.

Then it made sense. His best friend's words made sense.

"He's right," Harry said, looking at Draco. "He's right."

Draco stared at his feet, shuffling them back and forth. The horrid creature in his chest that had been roaring in extreme pain since Scorpius's death was finally starting to diminish slightly. His life was so much more empty now without his wife or his boy. But he knew he could live again.

"I need to see you arrest Alistor Barko," Draco said after several moments.

Harry sighed. "Fine. Fine! But I sweat to Merlin, Draco Malfoy, if you try anything. _Anything _at all, I will toss you in an Azkaban cell myself!"

* * *

"Okay, so we move tonight," said Harry as he paced back and forth in front of his Aurors and the Order. "Alistor Barko...you know how dangerous he is. He has already killed some of our people. We move in with the utmost of protection on our selves. He has many followers and he won't have a problem sacrificing them to protect himself. You all know the drill."

The Aurors and the Order didn't say a word. They knew exactly what to do.

* * *

Daria watched Draco all through Harry's speech. They hadn't spoken since Scorpius's death. She hadn't had the nerve to face him. Since his little boy's death, something in Draco had changed. It was like he had died too. And that broke her heart.

When Harry dismissed them, Daria made a beeline for Draco. He was trying to leave as quick as he could. A silent _Impedimenta _curse slowed him down.

Draco immediately realized that Daria had hexed him. He shot her a dirty look as she approached him and removed the curse.

"Daria, I need to get ready," he said with a dangerous growl.

Daria grabbed his hand as he tried to leave. "Draco, I wish you wouldn't shut me out," she whispered.

"I'm not shutting you out," he lied. "I'm just concentrating on getting the man who killed my son."

Daria looked at him with tears in her amber eyes. Ever since Scorpius's death, she hadn't phased. Her usual black hair was now mousy brown, just like her cousin Tonks when she was pining away for her husband. The only thing that Daria kept the same was her amber eyes. Her eyes reminded her of an owl. Reminded her of Scorpius.

"Draco, please...please talk to me," she murmured.

Draco shook her arm off. "Not now." With that, he was gone.

* * *

"All right, let's move," said Harry a few minutes later. The Aurors were set and ready. "We are going to do this swiftly and silently. The house elf Toppy has just told me that Barko is at the home. The Fidelus charm is lifted and he doesn't even know it but he's still heavily guarded by his followers."

"We're ready, Harry," said Ron from Harry's left.

Harry looked around at the rest of the Aurors and the Order. They were all standing around, looking solemn. Every single person there knew exactly what Alistor Barko had done. It had affected every single one of them. In every single way possible.

Harry's eyes fell on Draco. He was leaning against the doorway, twirling his wand between his fingers. Harry had an increasingly bad feeling about what was about to happen. He made a mental note to stick to Draco like glue.

The next several hours were going to be extremely frightening.

* * *

**Okay, this is a really crappy chapter. I am really sorry about that. I am also really sorry for not updating in a really long time. My car broke down and I couldn't get to the public library to use their computers since I don't have internet at home. I am wrapping this story up soon. **

**Don't forget to leave a review! **

**Love to you all!**


	26. It All Comes To An End

**~~~It All Comes To An End~~~**

The house was quite visible. The Fidelus Charm had been broken for hours ever since the house-elf had reported to him. It was kind of eerie to Harry. It was reminding him of that horrible night, all those years ago.

"We move on my say-so, all right?" Harry muttered to the rest of Aurors. When you get my signal, attack with the proper amount of force. Try to take as many prisoners as you can. Try...try hard not to kill anybody unless you absolutely have to. Okay?"

Everyone remained silent but Harry knew that they understood. There was a certain blond Auror in the back, though, that he was worrying about and that he was planning to stick to like glue.

* * *

"Someone has betrayed you, Master. The Aurors are outside. They are waiting to attack!" cried Astus.

Alistor Barko sat in his chair at the head of the table. His wand was twined through his fingers. He looked ahead, past Astus.

"Let them come," he whispered.

Astus stared at his master with shock and anger. He opened his mouth to protest but with a flick of Barko's wand, he obediently walked over to the doorway and walked out.

Barko remained at the table, his wand still twined between his fingers, his thoughts still pooling in his mind.

This is what he wanted. He wanted to see Draco Malfoy up close. He wanted to face him.

He wanted to kill him.

He had already killed his wife and son, Draco Malfoy was the last one on his list. Once he killed Malfoy, he would fight the others to the death. He didn't have much of a reason to live anymore. But he wasn't going back to Azkaban.

* * *

There was a blast of light. Then a loud shattering noise. Then Harry's voice echoed through the house.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!"

The Aurors charged. Soon, Barko's followers were dropping like flies as the Aurors Stunned them, threw Body-Binds, and some were even forced to use the Imperius Curse to get the followers to do his beckoning.

Draco quickly dropped Astus and another following named Racmin. Out of the corner of his eye as he fighting a third follower, he saw a flash of a blood red cloak billowing someone as he dashed up the long and steep staircase.

Barko.

Stunning the follower, Draco followed Barko with a burst of speed. Barko fired curses over his shoulder at Draco, three of them skimming over the top of his head, making his hair stand on end. Draco kept shooting Stunning spells back at him, all of them missing by inches.

They both climbed to the top floor of the house. Then Barko wrenched open a large door and disappeared through it. Draco quickly ran to the door, ignoring the yells of his name from so far below his feet. He stood there for a second, contemplating what to do.

Then he ran inside.

Draco realized at that second he was now outside. He was standing on the roof, the wind blowing all around him, picking up his cloak and making it hug his thin frame. Rain was starting to spatter down, making giant stains on the concrete. Then he heard something that made him duck in time to avoid the jet of red light that would have killed him if it had made it's mark.

"_Stupefy!_" he roared, pointing his wand at the place where the Killing Curse had come from.

"You won't be able to defeat me, Draco Malfoy! That wife of yours couldn't and that kid of yours couldn't. So why don't you just surrender and I will make it as quick and as painless as I can?" came Barko's cold voice, sounding like it was coming from the wind.

"You brutally murdered my wife and child. I have considered allowing you to kill me," said Draco, still holding his wand at the ready, glancing around for the source of the voice. "But I realized something. It's my turn."

"Your turn?"

"I get to kill now. I get to make you suffer the way that my wife and son did," Draco snarled, feeling his old Malfoy traits starting to ooze out of him. Hate and fury just overpowered his judgment. He wanted to fight this man. He wanted to _kill _this man.

"Sorry, Draco," said Barko. Another Killing Curse barely missed Draco. He started firing a series of Stunning and Body Bind Curses all around, hoping one of them would make their mark. But of that, to no despair.

"You will not make it out of here alive, Alistor," said Draco, a low snarl rippling out of his belly.

"And so what? After I have killed you, I'll let one of your Aurors kill me. But I am not going back to Azkaban," said Barko, defiance in his snake-like voice.

"You sound awfully brave, Barko. What makes you so sure?" Draco sneered.

"Because I know a few of your Aurors. They will kill if they absolutely have too," snarled Barko.

"Not Harry's men," whispered Draco.

"Oh, really?"

Draco jumped, whipped around. Alistor Barko had just stepped out of the windy and rainy clearing, fire in his eyes and his wand pointed directly at Draco's heart.

Then it all happened so fast.

There was a loud noise, sounding a lot like an owl's screech. A feathery creature soared from the sky, small, balmy tan, and tennis ball like. He soared right at Alistor Barko's wand arm, his talon's bared. Barko shrieked in pain as long gashes appeared up his arm, blood soaking his robes. His wand was knocked out of his hand and it flew upward.

"_Accio!" _Draco shouted. The wand flew into his hand. The small owl turned on the spot and was gone in a quick wisp of smoke.

Barko stared at the spot where the owl had evaporated. Draco watched him for a second before he struck. Barko was brought to his knees, Draco's wand and his own wand pointed right at his throat.

"I should kill you right now. You murdered my wife, my son, and countless other innocent people. You deserve to die," Draco whispered murderously.

"Do you have the strength to do that, Draco Malfoy? Or are you too much of a coward? You always let your master do your dirty work for you when you were part of our side. Why not finally get your hands wet?" whispered Barko.

At that second, the door to the roof banged open. Draco didn't even flinch, knowing who it was. He kept his eyes directly on Barko.

Harry, Ron, Daria, and Sam stared at the two men, their chests heaving from running up the many counts of stairs, terror in their eyes. Harry focused right on Draco's face, praying with all of his might.

"You're just not worth it," Draco whispered after a second.

Shock flittered across Barko's face. Then a smile spread.

"You're just not worth it," Draco repeated. "You are a worthless piece of trash and I hope you happily rot in Azkaban. Burn in Hell, Alistor Barko."

And with that, Draco lowered his wand. Ron and Sam jumped forward, their wands pointed at Barko. Draco turned quickly, walking past Harry and Daria who was still standing at the doorway and disappearing from view.

"Draco!" Harry shouted after him, quickly following him down the steps. "Draco!"

"What?" Draco snarled, his foot on the fifth step from the bottom of the staircase.

"What the hell happened?" Harry begged quietly.

"Scorpius."

* * *

**All right, so I want to heartily apologize for this being so late. I am so busy and I have so exhausted that I haven't had a chance to write. I hope that you liked this chapter and the little twists. **

**I want to explain something. The creature that Draco saw, that saved his life, was Scorpius, of course. It was kind of like what Harry saw in the Resurrection Stone when he summoned his parents, Sirius, and Lupin. Neither flesh nor ghost. But also in his owl form. The form that he loved to be in. It was Scorpius appearing to Draco that stopped him from killing Barko. **

**Paul Clatt, you still out there? You still wanna write a story with me about "Beyond The Veil"? **

**I am wrapping this story up soon. One or maybe two more chapters coming. **


	27. Loving You

**~~~Loving You~~~**

"Alistor Barko, you are hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban for your crimes against the public and for the murders of Astoria Greengrass Malfoy and Scorpius Malfoy."

* * *

He was walking.

Walking as far as his legs would take him.

He wasn't sure where he was heading.

He knew he would know when he got there.

It was over.

The horror was over.

Barko was rotting in prison.

Scorpius and Astoria were avenged.

He could move on.

And he wanted too.

* * *

_Knock-knock_

Daria pulled out her wand and approached her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me," came a soft voice.

Daria quickly replaced her wand in her belt loop and opened up the door.

"Draco-" her voice was cut off by Draco swooping on her and kissing her so passionately that she was lifted right off of her feet. He finally released her when they both needed air and set her down. Once her feet hit the floor, her knees gave out. He caught her and lifted her back up, setting her on the end of the sofa.

"You all right?" he asked her.

Daria struggled to focus her vision and get her wits about her.

"Uh, y-yeah. What was that for?" she mumbled.

"I wanted you to know how I still feel," he whispered, his lips barely an inch from her ear.

"How you still feel? Draco, you didn't speak to me for weeks after Scorpius's death! Do you expect me to fall back into your arms now that Barko will spend the rest of his life in prison?" Rage was starting to shoot through her. How dare this extremely good looking man think that she would fall over for him again!

"No, I didn't expect anything from you," Draco said quickly. "I just wanted you to know that I still love you. I never stopped. But losing Scorpius-"

"Made you feel like a piece of your heart ripped away. Believe me, Draco. I get that," she said, offering him a weak smile. "I may not know how that feels but I still get it."

"And I hope to Heaven that you will never have to know how it feels," said Draco.

"I still love you," whispered Daria. "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know," said Draco. He shoved his hands into his ppockets and shuffled over to the sofa. He then turned on his heel and looked back at her. "I guess we could get married."

For a second, Daria didn't think she had heard him right.

"Huh?"

"We could get married. When we were together, everyone was pushing us to get married. Why not? Might be fun."

"Fun?" Daria repeated.

"Daria, it's over. The hate is finally over. That pain will always be there but I know that it will become bearable. For months, I wallowed in self pity and grief. But everyone that I love gave me a kick in the bum and made me realize that my son is with me forever. And so is Astoria."

"Draco, this doesn't sound like you," whispered Daria.

"I know it doesn't. Weird, huh?"

Daria rolled her eyes. "You darn right it is! What's with you? I still don't understand!"

Draco sat down on the sofa. Daria slipped down beside him. "I really don't know. I don't think I understand it either."

"Give it a shot."

"When I was walking over here, well, I really had no idea I was coming over here until I got here. Well, anyway, I was thinking about everything that happened and-" his voice was cut off by Daria placing a finger to his lips.

"Honey, you're babbling," she whispered. She lowered her hand.

Draco gave her a half smile. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I'm really sorry I pushed you away. I should have let you in."

"That really hurt me. I wanted to be there for you. I wanted to help you overcome this and try to move on. The pain is never going to go away, Draco. Like you just rambled a moment ago, that pain is never going to go away. But it gets bearable. It will get better for you. If you just let your friends and family be there for you," she whispered.

Draco loosened his arms from his sides and gently wrapped one around him.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Daria said. She reached her hand back and laced her fingers through his. "And I'll tell you right now, if you ever push me away again, I swear to _God_-"

"All right, all right. I get the point," Draco said quietly before kissing her.

* * *

"Do you, Daria Mariana Tonks, take thee Draco Lucius Malfoy, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to comfort from this day forward, in sickness and in health, good times and bad, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take thee Daria Mariana Tonks, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to comfort from this day forward, in sickness and in health, good times and bad, until death do you part?"

Draco glanced around at the congregation of people that had gathered around them. He could see their loved ones in the front, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron, and all of those wonderful kids who they adored.

It was here in that moment, where Draco understood everything about life. At least, the ways of his life. He would never get what life was about. But he knew things happened and there was no way they could be stopped.

"I do."

* * *

The world wasn't there anymore. All that was there was him and her and this new little miracle in his arms.

He was standing at the window, staring out into the gently falling rain. A small smile crossed his face, remembering how his precious boy had loved the rain.

It had been two years. He was finally able to look out to the future with a smile. He was able to remember the beauty of his child with a grin, not a sob. He knew deep down that everything would be all right.

Turning back around, he watched his wife and newborn child. He watched as Daria held their daughter, gently cradling her in her arms, softly singing a gently lullaby.

"She's got your eyes, you know," she whispered.

"But she's got your abilities," Draco murmured back.

Since birth, their baby daughter's hair had been rapidly changing color. Now it was a soft honey brown that was starting to darken and become the same midnight black as her mother. But her eyes weren't changing. They were the exact same color as her daddy's.

"She's a perfect mix of the both of us," murmured Daria, holding their baby closer.

Draco smiled, feeling a tear slip down his face and into the corner of his mouth. Daria smiled back at him and held their daughter up.

"She doesn't bite, you know," Daria said quietly.

Draco sat down on the bed beside her and gently took their baby in his arms. Daria leaned over his shoulder, wrapping an arm around his front. Her midnight hair tickled his cheek as she tilted her face towards his.

"She is probably the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, next to her momma," Draco whispered.

"Liar. She _is _the most beautiful thing in the world," Daria chuckled.

Draco laughed a watery laugh, holding their daughter closer to his chest. She gave him a sleepy grunt and curled up into the comfortable crook of his arms.

"Why don't we name her Grace? After your boy," Daria breathed into his ear.

Draco looked back at her, wonder and tears filling his grey eyes. "I think it's perfect."

**~~~The End~~~**

**Welcome to the world, Gracie Malfoy! **

**So there we have it. The end. To all of those who have stuck by me from the beginning, I thank you. I hope you caught the meaning about Daria naming their daughter Grace after Scorpius. **

**God bless to you wonderful people. Thank you for everything and be sure to check out my new story "You'll Be In My Heart" which concentrates around Lily and Severus. **

**Goodbye. **


End file.
